Love Unbound: A ShikaHina Love Story
by Mz.Crossover2012
Summary: After the death of his sensei Asuma Sarutobi, sixteen year old Shikamaru Nara feels motivated to help his late sensei's pregnant girlfriend Kurenai Yuhi, the sensei of Team Eight that includes a certain shy kunoichi by the name of Hinata. As they spend more together while on a mission to Kirigakure along with Choji and Genma, they get closer. Tsunade-strong Hina with Anko influence
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first story on here, so please be nice

I do not own Naruto T_T

Love Unbound: A ShikaHina Love Story

Chapter One

"Uggh, how troublesome," Shikamaru Nara complained as he shifted two large bags of groceries in his arms. The lazy shinobi was heading to Kurenai Yuuhi's apartment to deliver the bags to the heavily pregnant jonin. After the father, his own sensei of Team 10 Asuma Sarutobi was killed by Hidan of the Akatsuki earlier this year, for the first time in his entire sixteen year existence, Shikamaru actually felt motivated to help the pregnant jonin, which meant enlisting the help of both Team 10, which included himself, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka, and Kurenai's own team, Team 8, which comprised of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. As he was walking, he passed by the members of Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and the newest member Sai, after the original third member, Sasuke Uchiha ran off with the Sound 4 two and half years ago. He was also the cause of Shikamaru's first failure as a newly minted chuunin. Reaching the apartment, Shikamaru used his right foot to hit the door as he had the bags in both arms. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and the door swung open to reveal the lone female of Team 8, Hinata Hyuga.

"Thank you for bringing the groceries for Kurenai-sensei Shikamaru-kun," the shy kunoichi said with a smile and the usual blush on her beautiful face.

"Eh, it was nothing," Shikamaru drawled as he walked into the apartment and put the bags onto the counter.

"About time you got back," another female voice called out. Shikamaru turned to see his own teammate Ino Yamanaka with Kurenai sitting on the living room couch. The platinum blonde was kneeling in front of the crimson-eyed woman with a stethoscope on as she listened for the baby's heartbeat.

"Alright Kurenai-sensei, you and baby Sarutobi are all checked out," Ino chirped as she stood up and fixed her outfit, which consisted of a purple crop top that revealed her flat stomach and a purple skirt that opened in the front with a shorter black skirt underneath the purple skirt with a pair of mesh shorts underneath as well. Kurenai smiled and said "Thank you Ino-chan, you, Shikamaru, and Hinata-chan helped me a lot today."

"Aww, it's no problem Kurenai-sensei," Ino said while grinning. The door swung open, revealing Kiba, Choji and Shino at the door.

"Alright, we're here to relieve you, so you guys can leave now," Kiba said loudly.

"Alright, I have to get back to the shop now so I'll see you guys later," Ino said as she left.

"Well, umm, I have to go train now so bye everyone," Hinata said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll walk with you," Shikamaru said as he put away the last of the groceries. Hinata blushed as she waited for the lazy shinobi.

"Later you guys," he said to Choji, Shino, and Kiba as he and Hinata left the apartment.

"You better not try anything funny with Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled before Shino knocked him upside the head. Hinata blushed profusely as she heard Kiba yell that last sentence while Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he tried to play off the blush that had risen to his cheeks. Luckily for him, Hinata didn't notice it as she said

"Please ignore Kiba-kun. He tends to be slightly overprotective of me at times." Putting on a lazy grin, Shikamaru eyed her as he said

"I'm not worried about that idiot," causing her to giggle. He smirked as he heard Hinata giggle.

"Where are you off to?" Hinata asked curiously.

"To Tsunade-sama's office to prepare for the upcoming chuunin exams. It's a real drag, and on top of that, I have to work with that troublesome woman from Suna," Shikamaru said as he slouched forward with a depressed look on his face.

"Temari-chan's not that bad," Hinata said in defense of her closest friend.

"Speak for yourself," Shikamaru said. They stopped at the Hokage Tower as Shikamaru said

"Well, it was nice talking to you Hinata-chan, see you later."

"Bye Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said before turning around and running off. As Shikamaru watched her leave, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his fellow chuunin Kotetsu Hagane grinning at him.

"Got your eye on the Hyuga heiress huh?" he asked knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shikamaru said as he and Kotetsu climbed up the stairs.

"I don't blame you. She's one major hottie. I wonder what's she's hiding under her jacket," Kotetsu mused.

"Where the hell is Izumo and Raido?" Shikamaru asked while trying to change the subject.

"Eh, they'll be here soon enough. I left them arguing about who was hotter Tsunade-sama or the godaime Mizukage," Kotetsu said.

-Line Break-

"Huh, Huh, Huh," Hinata huffed as she finished her training for the day. After leaving Shikamaru, Hinata went straight to the waterfall, a place only she knew about that was secluded in the woods. Hinata had changed into her training clothes which was the mesh halter top she wore under her jacket, black spandex shorts and black shinobi sandals in place of the ones she regularly wore. She sat down under a large tree as she caught her breath. She had been training for the last two hours. After eating her lunch she made earlier while at Kurenai's, Hinata yawned as she felt her eyes grow heavy. Lying on top of her lavender jacket, Hinata soon fell asleep in no time. Meanwhile, a certain shadow possessor was passing through the woods.

"Stupid hag, had us waiting forever," Shikamaru fumed as he thought of how Tsunade kept them waiting for the last two hours only to show up wasted. As he was walking, he noticed a waterfall nearby and realized he had no idea where he was. He then noticed a girl lying under a tree near the waterfall.

_"Who the hell is that?"_ he thought to himself as he walked towards her. As he got closer to the girl, he realized that the dark haired girl was Hinata. She was lying on her side fast asleep.

_"This situation is a drag,"_ he thought morosely as he put his hand on her shoulder to wake her up. Shaking her gently, Shikamaru said

"Hinata-chan, wake up" in a soft voice. When she didn't respond, Shikamaru said a slightly louder voice

"Wake up Hinata-chan." Suddenly, Hinata rolled over and Shikamaru felt his face drain of all color and covered his nose to stop the blood that was threatening to leak out as he gazed at the sight before him. Sitting on Hinata's chest were a set of the biggest and roundest breasts he'd ever seen.

"T-They're almost Tsunade-sized," he said in amazement as he leered at her breasts. He then looked at her face and blushed as he noticed that her cheeks were red as she slept, her mouth formed in a small 'o'. Shikamaru felt his pants tighten as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"_What am I, a pervert?"_ Shikamaru scolded himself as he shook his head to rid himself of the dirty thoughts. Placing both hands on her shoulders, Shikamaru firmly shook her as he yelled

"Wake up!" Hinata's eyes fluttered open and immediately blushed when she realized that

Shikamaru was holding her shoulders. Looking around, Hinata realized where she was and gasped.

"Oh no, I must have fallen asleep," she said.

"Yeah, it looked like you had been out for a while," Shikamaru said as he helped Hinata to her feet. As she bent over to retrieve her jacket, Shikamaru felt his eyes wander over her ass, which was round and firm from years of training by herself. Shikamaru quickly raised his wandering eyes just as Hinata stood up. He noticed that she had a small waist with wide hips along with incredible looking legs. After redressing, Hinata blushed as she looked down in embarrassment as she poked her two index fingers together, a habit Shikamaru found cute on her.

"What is it? He asked as an unasked question appeared on her face.

"Umm, could you not tell anyone that you saw me without my jacket on?" she asked meekly.

Before he could stop himself, he asked "Why not?" before quickly slapping his hand over mouth.

"Because I don't want any attention drawn to me," Hinata said as she continued to poke her fingers together.

"I see. I understand what you mean," Shikamaru said.

_"If it was anyone else that had seen her, they would have definitely told the world," _Shikamaru thought dryly. Looking around, Shikamaru asked

"Where are we anyways?"

"I found this spot a few years back when Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun and I did that mission where we were searching for the Bikochu beetle," Hinata stated. Looking at the sky, she noticed the sun was about to set.

"I need to get home," she muttered.

"I'll follow you since I don't know how the hell I ended up here," Shikamaru said as they leapt into the trees.

Two weeks later

Shikamaru was waiting at the same spot he found Hinata nearly two weeks ago. Since then, they've started spending more time together outside the time they spend with Kurenai, who has since given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Akane who had her mother's gorgeous ruby red eyes and her late father's facial features. As the two chuunin spent more time together, neither of them realized they were slowly but surely falling for each other. As Shikamaru was about to doze off, he felt a chakra source nearby and smiled. He saw Hinata running towards the tree with a picnic basket in her hand. Shikamaru found that out of the whole Rookie Nine, aside from Choji, he enjoyed Hinata's company the most. Unlike his mother, Ino, Sakura, and Temari, who all were bossy and annoyed him, Hinata was quiet, caring, and very considerate of people's feelings. He felt his heart race every time he was around her.

"Sorry I'm late Shika-kun, I left the house late," Hinata explained as she sat down next to him.

"That's fine," Shikamaru said waving it off. Hinata then started taking out food, most of them Shikamaru's favorites. He felt his mouth watering as she took out his personal favorite, sukonbu. After taking out a bowl of zenzai, they both started eating. Shikamaru thought he was in heaven when he bit into the sukonbu.

"Hinata-chan, you are the best cook ever," he said with his mouth full of kelp. A small blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks as Shikamaru complimented her cooking. She then noticed that Shikamaru had a piece of kelp stuck to his cheek. Giggling, Hinata reached over and with her thumb, flicked the piece of kelp away, stunning Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Nata-chan," Shikamaru stuttered as a pale but noticeable stain appeared on his cheeks. Nearly fifteen minutes later, the two were leaning against the tree watching the clouds.

"Gah, it's too damn hot," Shikamaru complained before he took off his chuunin vest and laid it on the ground. He then proceeded to take off his black turtleneck shirt, revealing the fishnet shirt underneath. Hinata blushed as she saw how the shirt stretched against his broad chest and across his muscles. A few minutes later, Shikamaru had fallen asleep with his head on Hinata's lap. Hinata noticed how relaxed Shikamaru looked while he slept.

_"Wow, I didn't realize Shikamaru was this good-looking, how could I have not notice this?" _she thought to herself as a blush appeared on her face. Just as she was about to fall asleep herself, she felt a familiar chakra source coming. Choji appeared a few seconds later.

"Hey Choji-kun what's up?" she asked. Choji smiled at the scene he was looking before saying

"You, Shikamaru, and I have to report to Tsunade-sama for a mission."

"Alright let me wake up Shika-kun," Hinata said before proceeding to roll Shikamaru off her lap, his face square in the

grass, promptly waking him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" he complained while rubbing his face.

"All three of us have a mission Shikamaru, so up and at'em," Choji said while having a smirk on his face.

"Damn it, what a drag," he drawled as he put back on his black turtleneck and chuunin vest.

"All right, let's go," Shikamaru said as all three leapt into the trees. As they were jumping through the trees, Shikamaru said

"Hey Choji, did Tsunade-sama say what kind of mission it was?"

"Nope," he replied as the three shinobi continued to jump through the trees heading back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Unbound: A ShikaHina Love Story

Pairing: Shikamaru N. and Hinata H.

Chapter Two

The three chuunins reached the village in no time and immediately high-tailed it to the Hokage Tower, reaching there in a matter of minutes. Shikamaru knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," a female voice said. The three entered and stood at attention as they stood in front of Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Alongside her was her first apprentice Shizune.

"Good, you all are here on time, so let's get started," Tsunade said as she made a steeple with her hands. "We have reports from Mei-sama that Sasuke Uchiha and his team had been spotted in Kirigakure," the blonde Hokage stated. "Kirigakure? But why the hell would they be there?" Shikamaru asked with a confused look on his face.

"No one knows, but it may have something to do with the Akatsuki, and as you three know, the Yondaime Mizukage, Yaguro, was the jinchurriki for the sanbi before he was captured.'" Shizune said.

"Your mission is to gather intel from inside Kirigakure. Mei-sama has already approved of it, so you three will stay with her in her mansion. You all leave at seven am and pack for at least three or more days. You are not to engage in a battle with the Uchiha and his team unless forced, is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the three shinobi chorused.

"Good, you all are dismissed,"" Tsunade said as she waved them away. After the three left, Shizune asked

"Do you think they can do it?"

"Of course I do. With Shikamaru's genius mind for tactical plans, Hinata's byakugan and her "other talents", and Choji's brute strength of the Akamichi clan, there's no way they can't fail. Have a little faith in them Shizune, they are chuunin shinobi after all," Tsunade said as she drunk her tea.

"You're right Tsunade-sama," Shizune said before realizing what Tsunade said about Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama, what did you mean by Hinata's "other talents"?" Smirking, Tsunade said

"I've been secretly training Hinata in medical ninjutsu and utilizing her chakra strength."

"What?!" Shizune shouted.

"Be quiet Shizune. Anyways, about two years ago after making chuunin, she came to me with a problem," Tsunade said.

Flashback: Two years ago

_Tsunade was in the middle of drinking a bottle of saké_ _that she hid from Shizune when she heard knocking at the door. "Uhh, j-just a moment," Tsunade said while panicking as she quickly hid the saké bottle. Making herself look presentable, Tsunade said _

_"Come in." The door swung open and a timid fourteen year old Hinata walked in. _

_"Ahh, Hinata-chan, what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked happily as she enjoyed the young girl's company. The shy Hyuga stalled for a few moments before saying _

_"I-I want to be your apprentice!" Tsunade was shocked and remained silent for a few seconds before asking _

_"Why?" Standing up straight, a sudden air of confidence appeared around her as she replied _

_"Because I don't want be relying on just my clan's Gentle Fist." _

_"Huh, really?" Tsunade said with a smirk on her face. _

_"I realize that Gentle Fist will not work on all opponents and that we're at a huge disadvantage," Hinata continued on. "You're the first member from the Hyuga Clan that actually acknowledges that fact," Tsunade said. "Hmm, okay but be prepared to lose two hours and a half each day after meeting with your team unless you're on a mission." "_

_I'm aware of it from hearing from Sakura-chan," Hinata _stated_ as she stared at Tsunade. _

_"Okay then, meet me at training ground seven at 5 pm sharp," the blonde Hokage said while grinning. _

_"Hai Tsunade-sama," Hinata said before leaving. Sitting back in her chair, Tsunade smirked as she called for Shizune. "Hai Tsunade-sama?" she asked. _

_"Send for Anko immediately," she ordered._

End of Flashback

"How come I didn't know about this? I could've helped," Shizune said as she pouted.

"Honestly, Shizune, you're a blabbermouth and would've told everyone," Tsunade said as she drunk her tea. Shizune opened her mouth to protest, but closed it after realizing she was right.

"Right off the bat, I realized she was so much better than either Sakura or Ino," Tsunade continued. "Even though Hinata's chakra reserve is much larger than Sakura's, her chakra control rivals yours and mines. Plus, having the byakugan doesn't hurt either."

"And as far as using chakra to enhance her strength?" Shizune probed.

"Hehe, let's just say she blows Sakura way off the face of the earth. The first time she used it, she put a humongous hole in the training ground."

-Line-Break-

After leaving Tsunade's office, Hinata went home to pack. As she entered the Hyuga compound, she spotted her little sister Hanabi running towards her.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan," she yelled as she tackled Hinata to the ground.

"Hello imouto," Hinata said as she giggled at her sister's antics. Their father Hiashi appeared a few moments later. "Hello otou-sama," Hinata said as she bowed.

"Hello Hinata," he said smiling at her.

"I have a mission otou-sama, but we have to leave at seven am tomorrow morning," she said.

"Who are your teammates for this mission?" he inquired.

"Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi," Hinata replied.

"Hmm, Shikaku and Chouza's sons of the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio," Hiashi murmured as he scratched his chin. "Well good luck on the mission and come back safe daughter." Hinata beamed as she said

"Thank you otou-sama." Hiashi turned to Hanabi and said

"Come along Hanabi, time for your training." After bidding them a goodbye, Hinata raced upstairs to pack. As she went through her clothes, her mind wandered over to a certain lazy shinobi. She immediately blushed and shook her head. _"I need to go shopping, maybe if I buy more clothes, it will make me more confident and not worry about others' opinions," _Hinata thought to herself. Her mind made up, Hinata immediately left the house and into the village to the one person who knew what to do.

"Thank you for shopping at Yamanaka's Flowers and come again soon." Hinata heard Ino's voice call out as she headed into the flower shop. Ino turned around and saw Hinata standing at the counter.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can you take off for a while?" Hinata asked.

"Uh sure, why?" Ino asked.

"I need you to go shopping with me," was all Hinata could say before Ino suddenly hugged her.

"Okay!" she squealed in delight.

"Mom, I'm going on break," Ino screamed before dragging Hinata out of the flower shop.

"I know just the place to go. I buy my clothes there," Ino said. Ino and Hinata arrived at a boutique named "Kunoichi Fashion". As they looked around, Ino decided to be nosy and asked

"So, what's the special occasion? Trying to impress someone?" she teased.

"N-No, I'm going on a week-long mission tomorrow, so I need to buy some outfits, and plus I want to be more confident like you," she said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well in that case," Ino said as she walked over to a rack and picked up an exact replica of the outfit she wears only the color was lavender.

"Start with this, it's simple yet screams confidence and says "I'm sexy and I know it," Ino said while grinning widely. She handed the outfit to Hinata and pushed her into an empty dressing room. She sat down on a chair and waited for Hinata. A few minutes later, Hinata stepped out of the dressing room.

"Well Ino-chan, how do I look?" Hinata asked nervously. Ino, who was looking the other way, turned to Hinata and was shocked by her appearance.

"….Wow, Hina-chan, your rack is almost the size of Tsunade-sama's," Ino commented. She then looked down at her own chest and got slightly depressed but quickly shook it off.

"I can't believe you were hiding that rack under that jacket," she exclaimed as she walked around Hinata. "You are rocking that outfit better than me," Ino said with a smile on her face.

"I like it, though I want to make some slight adjustments," Hinata said. She picked up a few more extra copies of that outfit, along with a couple of shirts, skirts, shorts and others. After paying for them, she said goodbye to Ino, who had to get back to the shop and started for home. She passed Naruto, who waved to her, along with Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi, who eye-smiled at her.

"What's that you got in the bags Hinata-chan?" the pinkette asked.

"Clothes, I'm going on a week-long mission to Kirigakure tomorrow morning," she explained.

"That's so cool, we just came back from Takigakure a few hours ago," Naruto jumped in.

"Oh really, that's great," Hinata said while in her mind wondering why she wasn't blushing like crazy or on the verge of fainting.

"Well, I'll see you guys when I get back," Hinata said as she walked away.

"There's something different about Hinata-chan," Naruto said while Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. Hinata reached home and ran upstairs to her room to finish packing. After she finished packing, she went to take a bath. "Ahh," Hinata sighed as she slipped into the tub. As she bathed, she thought of Shikamaru and how his muscles bulged from the fishnet shirt he had on earlier. A heavy blush appeared on her face as she realized what she had thought.

_"Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_ she thought to herself. She got out of the tub and dried herself off. After putting on her panties, Hinata slipped into a t-shirt and shorts and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her older cousin Neji talking with Hiashi.

"Hello Neji-nii," she greeted as she began to make hot chocolate.

"Good evening Hinata-sama," Neji greeted back with a small smile on his face.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"About an hour and a half ago while you were gone," he replied. Neji had been on a two-week mission with his team in Sunagakure.

"I'm going to Kirigakure for a week," she said as she poured the hot chocolate into four cups.

"Really, are you going with your teammates?" Neji asked with interest.

"No. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are on missions of their own, so I'm going with Choji-kun and Shikamaru-kun." Hinata felt her cheeks warm when she mentioned Shikamaru.

"How was Sunagakure?" Hanabi asked.

"Eh, it would have been great it wasn't for Lee and Gai sensei's incessant shouts of youth," Neji replied with a disgusted look on his face, making Hanabi and Hinata giggle while Hiashi chuckled.

"Did you talk to Temari?" Hinata asked slyly.

"I-I have no idea what you're implying Hinata-sama," Neji said as he looked away as a pale blush appeared on his cheeks. Hanabi made an unlady-like snort as she laughed at Neji's expense while the said person glared at her. Hinata yawned and handed everyone their cups of hot chocolate.

"Mmmm, nee-chan you make the best hot chocolate ever," Hanabi exclaimed.

"Thank you imouto. If you all would excuse me, I have to get up in the morning for my mission," Hinata said as she yawned again.

"Good night everyone," she said as she went upstairs. She set her alarm to six am and climbed into her bed and fell asleep immediately, her mind on a certain shadow possessor.

-Line Break-

The next morning, Hinata woke up feeling confident and, dare she say it, sexy. She quickly took a shower so she could get dressed. As she finished dressing, she looked herself over in the mirror and she liked what she saw. She was wearing the lavender version of Ino's outfit except for a few modifications. Instead of the fishnet shorts Ino wears, Hinata wore a right fishnet legging that extended from under the black skirt to inside her black shinobi heeled sandal. She wore no elbow fishnets, just a pair of black gloves similar to Sakura's. She tied her headband on the top of her head like Sakura as well. After brushing her hair, she quickly strapped her kunai holster on her right leg. She opened her window and jumped out the window as she made her way towards the village gates. Meanwhile at the village gates, Shikamaru was waiting patiently for Choji and Hinata when Genma Shiranui appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here Genma?" Shikamaru asked with his right eyebrow raised.

"Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you? I have to baby-sit you gakis on this mission," he said as he chewed on his needle. As the two shinobi waited, Choji appeared a few minutes later.

"Hey Shikamaru," he greeted while eating a bag of chips with his bag on his back.

"Oh hey Genma," Choji said. "Are you going on this mission too?" he inquired.

"Yeah," he replied. About ten minutes later, Hinata appeared.

"Hey everyone," she greeted. The three male shinobi took one look at Hinata and their jaws dropped, Genma's needle falling on the ground. "Well, how do I look?" Hinata asked as she modeled for them.

_"I can't believe Hinata-chan was hiding all of that under her jacket," _Choji thought as blood dripped from his nose.

_"Damn, she puts most of the jonin kunoichi to shame with a body like that. I'd definitely tapped that," _Genma thought as his eyes roved all over Hinata's body. "

_She looks way better in that outfit than Ino does," _Shikamaru thought as a current of blood ran from his nose. The three quickly wiped their bloody noses and composed themselves, making Hinata giggle. Clearing his throat, Genma asked "Is everyone ready?"

"Hai," all three chuunins answered at the same time. Grinning, Genma said

"Then let us be off then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru drawled. For the past thirty-five minutes, the group had been walking and had not run into any trouble.

"Quit your complaining Shikamaru," Genma said while grinning as he chewed on his needle.

"Hey Hina-chan, I meant to tell you that you look incredible," Shikamaru said while scratching the back of his head as he walked next to the kunoichi.

"Aww thanks Shika-kun," Hinata said as she smiled at him.

"Hinata-san, check to see if we got any company," Genma said.

"On it," she said as she held up two fingers in a seal and said quietly "Byakugan", the veins around her temples rising as they filled with chakra. She saw that a number of shinobi from Kumogakure were waiting for them in different areas.

"A multitude of Kumo ninjas surrounding us in different areas," Hinata said.

"How many?" Genma asked as he stopped the group as everyone tensed. "Sixteen, plus one who thought he could escape me with that camouflage jutsu," Hinata said as she prepared herself.

"Alright Shikamaru, what's the plan,"

Genma asked as he took out a kunai. "All I need is a distraction to catch a few of them in my shadow possession. The rest you can do whatever with," Shikamaru said.

"Alright people, you heard the man," Genma said. In no time, two Kumo ninjas came flying from the trees.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji yelled as he raised his expanded arm and smacked them into a nearby tree. Hinata took off her gloves and slid them into her bag. Activating her byakugan, she raised her right arm as she went into the Gentle Fist stance as a number of Kumo shinobi surrounded them.

"Give us the Hyuga heiress and we will leave peacefully," a Kumo jonin yelled.

"Tch, what makes you think that'll happen?" Genma growled.

"Fine, then die by my hands!" he yelled as he raced towards Genma and the fight was on. Hinata found herself surrounded by five Kumo shinobi. "

Come with us and we'll give you a ride of your life," one of the ninjas said lecherously as he boldly ogled Hinata's breasts.

"As if!" Hinata said with a disgusted look on her face. They all charged her at one time.

"Heavenly Spin," Hinata called out as she started spinning, throwing two of them against a tree as they fell unconscious. One of the ninjas who managed to escape her attack started a chain of hand signs.

_"I got to stop him before he finishes,"_ Hinata thought to herself. She suddenly disappeared from the three Kumo ninjas' view. She appeared behind the Kumo ninja and hit him in his spine, effectively knocking him out and ending his ninja career at the same time.

"AAAHHH!" Choji yelled as a Kumo ninja stabbed him in his side, blood pouring out. "Choji!" Hinata yelled. Deactivating her byakugan, Hinata decided to end her battle with the two Kumo ninjas for good.

_"I wasn't gonna use this just yet, but they've really forced my hand in this,"_ Hinata thought to herself.

Sliding her black gloves back on her hands, Hinata asked

"So you guys want to play rough huh? Let me show you how rough I can play," a smirk gracing her face.

_"What in the world is she up to?" _both Genma and Shikamaru thought. Hinata cocked back her right fist and, focusing her chakra into her fist, slammed her fist into the ground, causing a massive earthquake as the ground split apart, causing the two Kumo ninjas to fall to the ground.

"S-She has Tsunade-sama's super strength," Genma stuttered out. Slamming her hands into the ground, Hinata picked up a large chunk of earth and raised it over the Kumo ninjas who were begging for mercy.

"Too late," Hinata said, scowling as she slammed the chunk into the two ninjas, ending their lives. The rest of the Kumo ninjas froze in fright at the girl's monstrous strength. Seeing the distraction he needed, Shikamaru yelled

"Genma, out of the way!" Snapping out of his shock, Genma leaped out of the way as Shikamaru made a hand sign and called out "

Shadow Possession Jutsu!" The remaining Kumo nin suddenly found themselves unable to move.

"Shadow Possession success," Shikamaru said as he walked out from the spot he was located at. Hinata quickly ran over to Choji, who was lying on the ground while holding his side as blood continued to seep out. Removing her gloves once more, Hinata said

"Hold still Choji." Her hands over his wound, Hinata focused her chakra and in a

couple of seconds, her hands glowed green as she started to heal Choji. Shikamaru and Genma watched her in amazement before turning their attention to the Kumo ninjas.

"Aside from the obvious, what was your real purpose for attacking us?" Genma demanded.

"Like we're going to tell you bastards," one of the Kumo ninjas spat.

"Fine, have it your way," Shikamaru said, shrugging his shoulders as he made a second hand sign and said "Shadow Stitching Jutsu". A shadow hand reached and stretched around the Kumo nin's body as it reached his throat.

"Either you tell us or you're dead," Shikamaru said.

"Never, I will die before I say anything to you Konoha scum," he sneered.

"What do you think Genma?" Shikamaru asked. Grinning while chewing on his needle, Genma replied

"Eh, get rid of this trash." Tightening his fingers, Shikamaru made the shadow hand around the ninja's throat tighten, strangling him. "Anyone else want to go down with him?" Genma asked casually before throwing a kunai behind him as it lodge in another Kumo ninja's head as he dropped dead. The rest shook their heads in fear.

"Good, now you will tell us the real reason," Genma said.

-Line Break-

After they got their information from the Kumo shinobi, Genma knocked the four ninjas out and tied them up. Thanks to Hinata, Choji was healed and ready to go.

"How you feeling buddy?" Shikamaru asked as he laid a hand on Choji's shoulder.

"Man, I feel great! I probably would've been a goner if it wasn't for Hinata-chan," Choji replied.

"Speaking of which," Genma said as he, Shikamaru, and Choji turned to face the kunoichi, who was sitting on a log with her legs crossed casually, giving them an eyeful of her magnificent legs,

"You want to explain what the hell just happened back there?" Hinata sighed before saying

"No one knows, but when I made chuunin the second time around two years ago, I went to Tsunade-sama and asked to be her apprentice."

"W-What?!" the three exclaimed.

"Yep, she accepted and she's been training me ever since."

"Well, that explains your super strength and medical ninjutsu," Genma surmised.

"Well Hina-chan, is there any more surprises up your sleeves?" Shikamaru asked as he put on a lazy grin.

"Yeah, but that's for me to know and you and the enemies to find out," she said as she returned the grin.

"Now that that's settled, we should pick up the pace," Genma said.

"Hai," Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru said as they jumped into the trees. Two uneventful hours later, the group made it to the border between Konohagakure and Kirigakure. After showing their ninja ID's to the guard, the group passed on and headed into Water Country. Nearly an hour later, they arrived at the gates of Kirigakure, or the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Halt, who goes there?" one of the guards asked. After giving their names and the purpose of the visit, the guard allowed them through the gates. As they passed through, they noticed a boy around their age standing a few feet away. He had short blue spiky hair with brown eyes behind square glasses. He wore a pale blue long sleeve shirt with blue and black camouflage pants with shinobi sandals. On his shirt was a holster that held up his large sword on his back. As they approached, the boy walked to them and asked

"You're the group from Konoha, am I correct?"

"That's right," Genma said.

"Come with me, Mei-sama has been expecting you. My name is Chojūrō, and I'll be your guide while you stay here." As he led them through the village, Shikamaru felt his eyes straying to Hinata's swaying hips as she walked in front of him. _"_

_Bad Shikamaru, bad Shikamaru," _he yelled in his head as he tried to get rid of his perverted thoughts involving her hips.

"Something wrong Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Eh? Oh, u-uh, nothing's wrong. Everything's okay," Shikamaru stuttered.

"….Ya know, you should tell her how you feel Shika," Choji said while wearing a sly grin on his face.

"B-B-Baka, what are you going on about?!" Shikamaru spluttered out.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you taking sneak peeks at her." Shikamaru opened his mouth but quickly closed it when he realized he'd been caught red-handed. Turning a pale a pink, Shikamaru said nothing as they continued walking. The group was brought to the Mizukage Tower, where the Godaime Mizukage of Kiri, Mei Terumi, was waiting. Mei was unarguably one of the most beautiful and desired woman in the elemental nations and it wasn't hard to see why. At thirty years old, she was at the prime of her life. Standing at five foot seven, Mei had long auburn colored hair with half up in a ponytail while the rest hung loose. She had a bang

that covered her right eye, revealing one of her emerald green eyes. She wore a blue battle dress with mesh around her shoulders, revealing a decent amount of cleavage.

"Welcome to Kirigakure, Konoha shinobi, and I do hope you enjoy your stay," she said in a warm voice. The group, including Chojūrō, bowed to her as she said this.

"Please follow me to my conference room so we can discuss this." She led them to a large room that had a view of the village. As they sat down, she said

"Now, as I'm sure Tsunade-sama has told you, Sasuke Uchiha and his team have been spotted here."

"Right, but what we don't know is why he's here," Genma said as he casually chewed on his needle.

"Okay, what do you guys know about his team?" Shikamaru asked as his mind went into analytical mode.

"Nothing really except that he has a girl on his team who goes by the name of Karin who is a sensor specialist," Mei said.

-Line Break-

After discussing things with Mei, Genma let the three teenagers have the rest of the day off since the mission doesn't officially start until the next day.

"How about we get something to eat? I'm starving," Choji suggested as he rubbed his stomach.

"Sounds good to me," Hinata said. Shikamaru nodded his head and the three went in search of a restaurant. As they were walking, Shikamaru noticed that a lot of men were sending lustful gazes towards Hinata, who just ignored them. Shikamaru frowned and, in the most discreet way, walked closer to Hinata. They found an affordable restaurant that wasn't too far from Mei's mansion where they would be staying. Shikamaru ordered a plate of mackerel with miso and Hinata ordered a plate of cinnamon rolls with another plate of dangoes. Choji had five plates of different meats piled on each other.

"Have you been hanging around Anko?" Shikamaru asked as he watched Hinata tear into the dangoes. Swallowing the dangoes in her mouth, Hinata grinned as she replied

"….Maybe." As she was saying this, two guys approached their table. One of the guys was short, had messy black hair and plain brown eyes with an abnormally large nose. The taller guy was fair with blond hair held in a ponytail and dark green eyes. He would've been considered

good looking if it wasn't for his unusually bushy blond eyebrows.

"Hey there sexy, you should leave these two losers and get with us real men," the blond bragged. Shikamaru and Hinata stared at them for a few minutes before they resumed eating while Choji hadn't even stopped eating.

"Hey, don't ignore us, you dumb broad!" the shorter guy yelled.

"Hey you assholes, take a hike!" Shikamaru yelled back, growing agitated as a vein appeared on his forehead.

"Shut the hell up pineapple head!" the blond snapped as he went to grab Hinata by her shoulder. Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard, making the guy cry out in pain.

"It's really rude to disturb people while they're eating," she said quietly as people turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"You bitch, let him go right now!" the big-nosed friend yelled.

"I suggest you and your friend leave before things get sticky," Hinata said, her voice laced with venom.

"O-Okay! I-I'm sorry, we'll never bother you again, just let me go!" the guy pleaded as his voice went up two octaves. As soon as she released him, the blond boy dragged his friend out of the restaurant.

"Dumbasses," Shikamaru muttered as he scowled at the thought of the two morons laying a finger on his Hinata.

_"Wait, what? Where did that come from?" _He thought.

"Who were those guys anyways?" Choji asked as he finished the last of his meal, making the two other teens sweat drop. After finishing and paying for their meals, the Hina-Shika-Cho trio wandered around the village, occasionally picking up souvenirs. Later that evening inside the Mizukage mansion, as Hinata was getting ready for bed, she saw something outside her window that caught her attention. Looking out the window, she saw Shikamaru having a late night spar with Choji and Genma. He only wore the fishnet shirt that he wore under his black turtleneck. Hinata felt the familiar blush on her cheeks and a warm feeling pooled right in between her legs. Blushing further, Hinata slipped into the warm bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is people, the fourth chapter of "Love Unbound"

Enjoy and review!

Love Unbound: A ShikaHina Love Story

Pairing: Shikamaru N. and Hinata H.

Chapter Four

Hinata woke up the next morning with a heavy blush on her face. While she was sleeping during the night, she had dreams about Shikamaru and most of them involved him doing…things to her in the dirtiest way possible. Fighting off her blush, Hinata left the bed and headed into the bathroom in her room. Nearly ten minutes later, Hinata walked out feeling refreshed. Only in her towel, Hinata walked to her bag and picked out her outfit for the day and quickly slipped into them. She then looked at herself in mirror as she inspected herself. She had on a black mesh halter top and a red mini-skirt similar to Anko's with knee-length spandex shorts underneath. Over the outfit was a black form-fitting trench coat with two large pockets on both sides. Wanting something different, Hinata decided to put her hair up in a bun. She then rearranged a couple of senbon into her hair. Pleased with her results, Hinata left the room and went downstairs to receive breakfast, courtesy of the Mizukage and her personal cook. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and the others were just waking up as well.

"How troublesome," he muttered to himself as the sun shone right into his eyes, causing him to squint. Shirtless with a pair of black and green striped boxers on, Shikamaru let out a large yawn, stretched and headed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Shikamaru came out wearing another set of his usual outfit, minus the chuunin vest that was hanging up on the door. He quickly fixed her thick hair into the usual pineapple-styled ponytail, grabbed his vest, threw it on and headed downstairs. He met Genma and Choji, who nodded to him and all three headed downstairs together. They reached the dining room where Mei and Hinata were waiting patiently.

"Ohayo Mei-sama, Hinata-chan," the three male shinobi greeted as they sat down.

"Ohayo," they chorused back as the chef and his staff brought out a small breakfast buffet. Being the shameless glutton he was, Choji quickly piled his plate as everyone else looked on in amusement before loading their own plates. As they were eating, Shikamaru took a glance at Hinata, who was talking to Mei, and noticed that she had a different hairstyle.

_"She looks so cute," _he thought as he stuffed a croissant into his mouth. Hinata, feeling a pair of eyes on her, turned from Mei and looked at Shikamaru, who quickly turned away, making her smile. Mei, noticing the exchange between the two teenagers, smiled warmly.

"Well Mei-sama, if you'll excuse us, we need to start our mission," Genma said as he stood up.

"Of course, good luck," she said as the shinobis walked out. Once out of the Mizukage mansion, Genma turned to the three chuunins and said

"Alright, the mission is to gather intel around the village about the Uchiha and his team. You should henge yourselves to make yourselves inconspicuous." Genma then eyed Hinata's outfit and grinned as he said

"I see Anko's been rubbing off on you." Genma made a single hand sign and a cloud of smoke surrounded him, the other three doing the same. When the smoke cleared, Genma henged himself into a young man in his early twenties with short blond hair, green eyes, and a black shirt with blue pants and black shinobi sandals and wore no forehead protector. Shikamaru became a boy in his late teens with dark blue colored hair that was slightly shaggy, crimson colored eyes and wore a white short-sleeved shirt with wrappings around his arms with dark red knee-length shorts with wrappings around both legs and wore black shinobi sandals. He wore a forehead protector with the symbol for Suna around his neck. Choji became a slimmer version of himself with slight differences. His hair was now jet black and slightly shorter. He had light brown eyes and the swirls on his cheeks were gone. He wore a simple green shirt and black ankle length pants and black shinobi sandals. He also wore no forehead protector, Hinata, though, made minor changes to her appearance, only changing her eye color to an amber color with pupils and her hair color to dark green.

"Alright, spread out and get to work," Genma ordered.

-Line Break-

During the day, the four henged shinobis went to different places and discreetly asked about the Uchiha, though it was unsuccessful as none had any information. While in a "conversation" with her unsuspecting target at an open restaurant, Hinata noticed a disturbance in the air. Excusing herself to the bathroom, Hinata went into an open stall and quickly locked it. Unhenging her eyes, she quickly activated her byakugan and silently gasped as the last person she expected to see walked into the restaurant. Sasuke Uchiha and three other people with him walked into the restaurant and sat near the person she was interrogating.

_"Hmm, he's looks totally different from almost three years ago," _she thought to herself. The Uchiha now wore an open white shirt with a blue fabric held together with a purple tie worn around his waist like Orochimaru. He wore light blue pants that were tucked into his knee-length shinobi sandals. His hair was the same length as it was when they were genins. His eyes were the same dark colored, although they held a bored look to them. Hinata then studied the other three people with him. One guy had white hair that had blue tips and purple colored eyes. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a holster on his chest that held a large sword on his back and grey pants. The other guy had wild-looking orange hair with brown eyes. Hinata didn't bother studying him further as she focused on the lone girl in the group.

_"This must be Karin, the girl Mei-sama said was a chakra sensor." _And with that, Hinata made several hand signs and made a genjutsu that cloaked her chakra, a trick she learned from Kurenai as she studied the girl further. She had long red hair that was neat on one side and messy on the other side. She had red eyes that were behind a pair of oval-shaped glasses. She wore a long-sleeved purple shirt that was opened at the bottom, revealing her stomach. Along with that, she wore black shorts that barely covered her ass with black thigh-length socks and black shinobi sandals. Hinata also noted that she had a large blush on her face as she tried to get the Uchiha's attention, which he ignored as he ate.

_"Another fan girl," _she mused before deactivating her byakugan and rehenged her eyes. She kept the genjutsu up though before walking out of the bathroom. She quickly snatched up the guy she was talking to before he could say anything to Sasuke. Hinata gave Sasuke a cheeky grin before leaving with the patron, making him raise an eyebrow. Nearly three and a half hours later, around eleven thirty, the four ninjas met up in their designated spot, which was located out of the village in the woods. They unhenged themselves and sat on the ground.

"Okay troops, any success?" Genma started.

"No, the villagers were being troublesome," Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Same here. It's like no one wanted to talk," Choji chimed in.

"Yeah, I didn't get anywhere either," Genma said as he leaned back on a tree behind him.

"Guess I'm the only that had some success," Hinata replied. "Really, what you got?" Genma asked, perking up with interest as he, Choji, and Shikamaru leaned in towards her.

"I actually saw the Uchiha and his team in person," Hinata replied.

"A-Are you serious?" Genma asked, flabbergasted while Choji and Shikamaru both had shocked looks on his face.

"Yep, and from what I heard from the small conversation they were having, Sasuke was looking for some kinjutsu that Orochimaru hid after he defected from Konoha and while he was in the Akatsuki," Hinata said.

"Good job Hinata, I'll send a note to Tsunade-sama telling her of your findings," Genma said as the group stood up.

"You guys have the rest of the day off while I hit up the bar," Genma said.

-Line Break-

Later in the day as Hinata was walking around the village, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She quickly turned her head to see no one behind her. Her suspicions aroused, Hinata continued on as if nothing happened, though she had her byakugan on. When she felt the pair of eyes watching her again, Hinata smirked as she walked out of the village and into the forest. Once she was in the forest, Hinata called out

"Come on out, I know you've been following me…. Sasuke Uchiha and company." A few seconds later, Sasuke walked out, along with the rest of his team members.

"Not bad for the Hyuga Heiress," he sneered. He looked Hinata up and down and smirked as he said "

You've certainly filled out Hyuga." A small red stain appeared on her cheeks as Hinata glared at the Uchiha.

"What do you guys want?" she demanded. The guy with the large sword replied

"Nothing really toots, we're just wond-aaaauuugggh!" The guy was launched into the air, courtesy of Hinata's right hook. He plowed through three trees before landing in a bush nearby.

"Wow, strong and hot, my kind of girl!" the guy said before falling unconscious.

_"The Hyuga Heiress with the strength of the slug Sannin Tsunade?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Hinata in puzzlement before schooling his face back to his usual bored look.

"Juugo," he said to the orange-haired male. "Go grab Suigetsu and meet us at the North gate.

"Karin, let's go," he said as the girl nodded. Facing Hinata, Sasuke said

"We'll meet again Hyuga," and disappeared along with Karin. Hinata frowned as she started to make her way back to the village. _"That was weird," _she thought to herself. Ten minutes later, she was at the Mizukage mansion where she slipped inside. She went into the living room where she saw Choji on the couch sleeping while Genma was in a deep conversation with the Mizukage.

"Genma, have you seen Shikamaru-kun anywhere?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, he's outside in the garden, he said something about watching the clouds," Genma said. After giving him her thanks, Hinata left the mansion and entered the garden, where she found the Nara lying on his back with his eyes closed while under a tree. She was about to surprise him when he said

"I know that's you Hinata-chan," while still having his eyes closed. He opened one eye to see Hinata pouting, her lips pushed outward as she had her arms across her chest, making her breasts look even bigger. Hinata sat next to him as she looked up into the sky.

"The clouds are so pretty," Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, that's I like cloud-watching so much. It's so much peaceful," Shikamaru said. They then fell into a comfortable silence. Hinata then removed her black trench coat, folded it neatly and put it to the side. She laid next to Shikamaru and laid her head on his chest with her right hand over his heart, making him blush full on. He then smiled softly as he put his right arm around her as they enjoyed their time together. As she had her head on Shikamaru's chest, she could hear his heart go "ba-thump, ba-thump", a sound she found comforting. Hinata moved her head to see that Shikamaru had fallen asleep, a feat not surprising to the Hyuga. Giggling quietly, Hinata gently tugged on Shikamaru's right earlobe, causing him to mutter unintelligibly in his sleep. Feeling her eyes drooping, Hinata snuggled closer to the Nara as she drifted off into slumber land. Nearly an hour later, Shikamaru was slowly waking up from his siesta when he noticed where his right hand was. Somehow, while they were asleep, his right hand found its way on Hinata's breast, which made him blush profusely. Without even thinking about the consequences, Shikamaru gave her breast a firm squeeze, making Hinata moan as she snuggled closer to him.

_"Damn it, how do I get out of this troublesome situation without get killed or worse, getting castrated?" _Shikamaru thought frantically. He tried extricating himself from her arms, but she came even closer. Finally, as a last resort, Shikamaru firmly removed himself from Hinata's grasp. He gently picked the Hyuga up in his arms and headed back to the Mizukage mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there guys, Ms Crossover here, presenting you with the next chapter of my story "Love Unbound"

Enjoy and remember to review!

Chapter Five

Three Days later

Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji were waiting at the gate for Genma as he was talking to Chojūrō about something. "Stupid Genma, what could he and Chojūrō could possibly have in common that they're actually talking?" Shikamaru groused as he yawned loudly, making Hinata laugh slightly and Choji smirk. Shikamaru was in a rush to get back to Hidden Leaf so he could sleep in his own bed, though he was not looking forward to dealing with his mother Yoshino. God, that woman was scary. Shikamaru absently wondered how his father Shikaku even put up with her, seeing as how he was just as lazy as Shikamaru.

_"I suppose love makes you do crazy things," _he mused as he looked at Hinata who was talking to Choji. He was brought out of his thoughts when Genma walked towards them with a grin on his face.

"Alright kiddies, time to leave," he announced, making Shikamaru roll his eyes in annoyance. As they were walking, Shikamaru threw his head back and looked up at the sky.

_"Perfect day for cloud-watching and napping. I wonder if I should ask Hinata-chan if she would like to come," _he thought. He then took a look at Hinata, who was walking in front of him. She wore an identical set of the outfit she wore five days ago, though she made a few changes. Instead of wearing just the right fishnet legging, she wore fishnet leggings on both legs. She wore the same black gloves she wore the first time as well. Speaking of Hinata, the kunoichi, who had not noticed her inspection by Shikamaru, was deep in her thoughts. She thought about her encounter with Sasuke and team. She was still puzzled as to why he would he would followed her. She knew that her henge and genjutsu worked otherwise he would have attacked her. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Genma waving his hand in front of her face. It was only when someone grabbed her by the shoulders that Hinata realized what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Genma asked as Choji and Shikamaru looked at her in concern.

"Aahh, yeah I am Genma-kun. I was just thinking about something," Hinata said while waving her hands back and forth.

"Are you sure? You spaced out on us for a while," Choji said. Scratching the back of her head sheepishly, Hinata said

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about." The males didn't look convinced but decided to drop it anyways. Deciding that walking was a bore, Genma launched himself onto the nearest tree branch, followed closely by Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Nearly two hours later, they reached the border between the two villages. They passed through and continued on their way. Hinata activated her byakugan to see if they were clear. She noticed that a number of rogue ninjas were setting up a trap, presumably for them.

"Genma-kun, we've got trouble up ahead," she stated.

"Tch, figures, who are they?" he asked.

"Umm, it looks like they're rogue ninjas from Amegakure."

"Alright everyone, split up," Genma ordered.

With the rogue ninjas from Amegakure

"Damn it all, where the hell are those assholes?" one of the ninjas yelled as they waited in the trees for their "unsuspecting targets" to pass through.

"Shut the hell up you dumbass. You want to give away our positions?!" his partner whispered harshly. While he was saying this, he didn't even realize someone was sneaking up until it was too late. The distracted ninja turned around only to meet a kunai thrown into his forehead. The ninja fell the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell?" another Ame ninja exclaimed before he too was taken out by a large hand. The remaining three missing ninjas quickly jumped down onto the ground only to face Hinata with her byakugan already activated.

"Hey look it's the Hyuga heiress, ripe for the picking," one of the ninjas yelled.

"Let me handle her," one of the other shinobi said before stepping towards Hinata. Taking out a kunai, the man grinned viciously as he said

"Any last words from the soon to be ex-Hyuga heiress?" Bending her knees with her right hand near her stomach and her left hand stretched out towards the Ame ninja, Hinata simply said

"You're within my divination," and slid down into another stance with her left hand stretched out in front of her with her right hand stretched out as the Ame ninja looked around as he and Hinata were surrounded by a giant yin-yang symbol.

"Oh shi" was the last thing the ninja said before Hinata called out one of the Hyuga Clan's most devastating techniques.

"Eight trigram One hundred twenty-eight palms!" Hinata yelled as she ran forward and started the attack. "Two palms…. four palms…. eight palms…. sixteen palms…. thirty-two palms…. sixty-four palms…. one hundred twenty-eight palms!" The Ame ninja didn't stand a chance against her attack and was knocked unconscious. The other Ame ninjas, shaking from watching their comrade get destroyed by the Heiress, attempted to turn tail and flee, only to find that they couldn't move their bodies.

"Shadow possession jutsu, success," Shikamaru called out from a tree branch above as Choji and Genma landed next to Hinata.

"Good job Hinata-chan, you really laid the smack down on that guy," Choji commented.

"Yeah, when did you learn that technique?" Genma asked. "I learned it a couple of weeks ago, though I'm not as good as otou-san or Neji-nii-san," Hinata said as she put her gloves back on.

"Forget that Hinata-chan, you were amazing out there," Shikamaru said. Hinata felt a warm blush appearing on her face.

-Line Break-

After tying the two rogue ninjas up, they left them swinging from a tree branch and the group continued to make their way back to Konohagakure. As they made their way towards the village gates, Hinata looked up into the sky to see the sun shining brightly and the sky cloudless.

_"Aside from that brief scuffle, today is the perfect day to go swimming with the girls, plus Temari-chan is coming back today," _Hinata thought happily as a smile appeared on her face. They soon appeared at the village gates. After waving to the two village gate keepers Kotetsu and Izumo, the group walked into the village itself.

"Man, it's good to be back to be in the village," Choji said as he stretched his arms.

"Yep, sure is. You guys are dismissed, I'll go and deliver this to Lady Tsunade," Genma said before walking off.

"Well you guys, I'm heading over to the barbeque. I'm starving," Choji said while rubbing his stomach, making Hinata and Shikamaru laugh. After Choji left, Shikamaru turned to Hinata and said

"I guess I'll see you later then, I'm going home to take a well-deserved nap from this damn mission." Hinata giggled and said

"Okay then, I'll see you around Shikamaru-kun." Hinata turned and walked away as did Shikamaru. A thought came to Hinata as she was walking. She stopped walking as a blush appeared on her face.

_"No more shy Hinata, I have to do this," _she thought to herself as she clenched her fists. She turned around and saw Shikamaru walking away with his hands in his pocket. Hinata ran towards him in a swift manner, yelling

"Wait Shikamaru!"

"Huh?" he said as he turned and saw Hinata running towards him, her breasts heaving up and down. She ran up to him and, before he could ask her what was wrong, she kissed him….on the cheek that is (lol). Both immediately turned a dark red as they stared at each other. Shikamaru was completely floored as he never expected her to do that. Both shinobi continued to stare at each other as they blushed.

"B-bye now," Hinata spluttered out as she turned around and ran off. Shikamaru remained rooted in his spot with his hand on his right cheek until he wandered off in a slight daze.

With Genma

"And that's basically the gist of the mission Tsunade-sama," Genma said while chewing on his senbon needle. The elite jonin had just given his report on the mission in Kirigakure.

"Alright, good job Genma. I'll make sure to send your pay to you and the rest of your team." As Genma was about to walk out the office, Tsunade called him back.

"Genma, wait a minute," she said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. Smirking, Tsunade asked

"How was Hinata in action?" Shizune, who had walked in a few minutes ago, perked up, wanting to hear as well. Genma smiled as he said

"I think it goes without saying that if she takes the jonin exams, she'd easily pass and become a jonin."

"Good, did she use her super strength?" Tsunade questioned.

"You betcha, and she did twice as much damage as you Tsunade-sama," Genma said.

"Thanks Genma, you can leave," Tsunade said. Nodding, Genma walked out of the Hokage office. Shizune turned around to say something to Tsunade but stopped when she saw the look on Tsunade's face.

_"Oh boy, what is she scheming now?" the _black haired jonin thought, exasperated.

"What are you planning now Tsunade-sama?" Shizune deadpanned.

"It should be obvious Shizune," Tsunade said as she grinned.

"I plan on having Hinata take the jonin exams in seven months time." Shock was evident on her face as Shizune asked "A-Are you sure Tsunade-sama?" Having an indignant look on her face, Tsunade said

"Of course I'm sure, are you doubting me Shizune?" Shizune frantically waved her hands as she said

"N-No Tsunade-sama, I was just!" Tsunade held up her hand and sighed and said

"I know what you meant Shizune, you were just being concerned for her." Shizune was silent for a few minutes before asking

"But why Hinata? What about Ino and Sakura?"

"They're not ready," Tsunade said as she drunk a cup of tea.

"What do you mean they're not ready? They've trained with you longer," Shizune said.

"While that much is true, what took Ino a whole week and Sakura three days to master, Hinata mastered it in five hours. What took Ino at least two weeks and Sakura five to seven days to master, Hinata mastered in two to three days. Needless to say Hinata is on a whole other level from Ino and Sakura. Also, the two of them are not ready mentally. They still act childish in some ways and that is not jonin material," Tsunade said as Shizune thought on what she said. Meanwhile, a flustered Hinata found herself walking towards TenTen's house after that moment with Shikamaru.

_"I can't believe I did that," _she thought to herself. She knocked on TenTen's door and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing TenTen.

"Hey Hina-whoa!" TenTen exclaimed as she stared at Hinata's…ahem….assets. Quickly raising her head, TenTen then asked

"Hina-chan, how in the world did you manage to hide that rack of yours under that jacket? You're almost as big as Tsunade-sama," TenTen commented as she ushered Hinata into her house. Sitting at a table, TenTen said

"I would never guess you, the shy one, would be hiding all of that under your jacket."

"Yeah, I needed more clothes and I decided that I didn't want to be known as the 'shy one' anymore," Hinata said.

"Well, you look hot as hell. What did you come by for anyways?" TenTen asked curiously.

"I wanted to see if you and the girls wanted to go swimming with me," Hinata said.

"Sure, I would love to go," TenTen said smiling.

"Great, I'll go get the others and we'll meet by the village gates in an hour, 'kay?" Hinata said.

"Okay, see you then, Hinata-chan," TenTen said. After leaving TenTen's house, Hinata then went to the hotel where Temari would be staying. After getting a confirmation from Temari, Hinata then headed to the hospital where Ino and Sakura worked. Getting their confirmation, Hinata finally went home.

"Hanabi-chan, otou-sama, Neji-nii, I'm home," Hinata announced as she walked through the door, only to meet complete silence. A Hyuga branch member by the name of Hiromi came towards Hinata and bowed to her as she said

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama and Neji-san are on missions while Hiashi-sama is in a meeting with the elders." Hinata smiled and said

"Thank you Hiromi-chan, you're dismissed." Bowing once more, Hiromi said

"Yes Hinata-sama," and walked away. Hinata headed upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and unpacked her clothes. Throwing her clothes into the hamper, Hinata went over to her dresser and went through it.

_"Where is it, I know it's in here," _Hinata thought to herself. Rummaging through her clothes in the drawer, Hinata found what she was looking for. She held up the two piece bathing suit that the girls got for her birthday last year, though she didn't wear it for two obvious reasons. It was a lime-green string bikini set with yellow tulips on the bikini top while the bottom was a solid lime-green. She sat it on the bed and went into her bathroom to take a bath. Nearly five minutes later, Hinata walked out clad only in a towel. She looked at the bathing suit and said to herself

"Well, here goes nothing." Once Hinata had the bathing suit on, she went towards the mirror and was shocked and pleased at what she saw in the mirror. The bikini top fit enough to contain her opulent breasts, though it gave her maximum cleavage with the tulips ironically placed directly on her right breast. The bikini bottom hugged her hips perfectly. She turned and looked at her butt. The bikini bottom fitted her ass perfectly. Giving herself a stamp of approval, Hinata then threw on a red cropped tank top and black shorts with a red skirt over the pants. Stuffing a bottle of sun block and two towels into a small knapsack, Hinata pulled her hair in a high ponytail, similar to Ino's. She then proceeded to go downstairs to grab a snack from the kitchen. Hinata told Hiromi that she was going out with friends and would be back later and left the house while eating a cinnamon bun.

-Line Break-

Hinata was waiting at the village gates chatting with Kotetsu and Izumo, who flew back with a nosebleed at the sight of Hinata when TenTen and Temari showed up.

"Hina-chan!" Temari yelled as she and TenTen came up to Hinata. Temari then proceeded to look Hinata up and down while smiling as she said

"You are looking sexy Hina-chan. I still can't believe you were hiding all of that." Grinning, TenTen said

"Well, you know how the saying goes 'it's always the quiet ones'." TenTen had on a blue Chinese-styled blouse with black spandex shorts. Her hair was in two braids instead of her usual twin buns. Temari's hair was out of its usual four pigtails as well. Her hair fell to her shoulder blades in gentle waves. She wore a shorter version of her battle kimono only this dress was crimson with a white obi. She had her fan with her as usual. Three minutes later, Ino and Sakura showed up. They wore their usual outfits.

"You guys ready to go?" Hinata asked. "Hell yeah!" Temari yelled while the others nodded. "Alright then, follow me and let's go have some fun then," Hinata said as she and the others leapt into the air and into the trees. Meanwhile, a certain shadow wielder was at home in his room, still in slight shock of what had transpired between him and Hinata nearly a whole hour ago. He was so shocked that he didn't even greet his mother at the front door when he walked in. Truthfully, he wasn't really aware of his surroundings until he realized that he was in his bed.

_"D-Does that mean that she likes me too?" _he questioned himself in his head. As he was thinking this, his mother Yoshino stuck her head in his room.

"Shika, dear (lol), are you okay sweetie?" she asked in an unusually gentle and concerned tone. Hearing his mom used that tone on him made Shikamaru snap out of it.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" he asked confused as to why his tyrant of a mother was suddenly acting….nice.

"Well, when you came in from your mission and I asked you how it went, you just went upstairs while looking sort of like a zombie." Shikamaru looked lost for a moment before realizing what she meant. Shaking his head, Shikamaru said

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to worry you like that. It's just that…." Shikamaru trailed off, not sure if he wanted to confide in his mother about something like this.

"What is it? You can tell me," Yoshino said as she sat on his bed, showing concern for her baby boy. Shikamaru, at that point, decided to take a chance with his mother.

"Well, mom, it's this girl that I like"

"OMG Shikamaru you like a girl?!" Yoshino yelled, making Shikamaru instantly regret even telling her. "Mom, would you please be quiet?" Shikamaru asked while having an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh hehehe, sorry Shika, go ahead," Yoshino said as she smiled.

"Wait, why do you find that surprising?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, you're always saying girls are troublesome and, quite honestly, Shikaku and I was starting to think that you were swinging for the other team." Shikamaru instantly blushed and glared at his mother and, to some extent, his father wherever he was, for even implying that.

"Mom, just because I say that girls are troublesome doesn't mean I don't like them. I mean girls like Ino, Temari, Sakura and, to a certain extent, Tsunade-sama are troublesome," Shikamaru said which earned him a whack across the back of his head.

"Well then, who do you like then? You didn't mention that girl TenTen, so she must not be that troublesome," Yoshino said astutely.

"No way, she's too dangerous with all those weapons of hers," Shikamaru said as he inwardly cringed at the thought of getting hit with a kunai, courtesy of TenTen's perfect aim.

"Well, if not her then who Shikamaru?" Yoshino asked.

"You forgot one other girl mom," Shikamaru said as a small blush was fighting its way to his cheeks.

"Really? Let's see, Ino, Sakura, Temari, TenTen…." Yoshino trailed off as she came to a realization. Shikamaru refused to look at his mother and chose to look out his window as a blush appeared. Yoshino's brown eyes went wide as she realized who Shikamaru was talking about.

"Shikamaru Nara, do you like the Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga?" she asked curiously to confirm her suspicions. When Shikamaru refused to answer as the blush on his cheeks grew larger, Yoshino smiled.

_"Who'd thought my lazy ass son would fall for the Hyuga heiress, of all people?" _She thought to herself. She then leaned over and did something she hadn't done in over fourteen years: she pinched Shikamaru's cheeks.

"Aww, that is so cute, you and the heiress," she gushed as she continued to pinch his cheeks, to Shikamaru's dismay. "Mom, cut it out," he yelled as he tried to escape his mother's grasp.

"Is my Shika-Shika blushing?" Yoshino said, using his childhood nickname.

"MOM!"

Outside the woods with Hinata

"How long until we get there Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked as the four Leaf chuunin and Sand jonin kunoichis jumped through the trees.

"We're here now," Hinata as she suddenly changed directions and dropped down on a few branches, the others following. Hinata landed on the ground, followed by Temari, Ino, TenTen, and Sakura. She led them down a path and came upon a bunch of bushes.

"Ladies, welcome to paradise," Hinata said while grinning as she pushed back the bushes to reveal a sparkling river with a waterfall and lush plants.

"This is so beautiful. How did you find this place?" Ino asked as she and the others marveled at the beauty of the oasis.

"Sorry, but that is a secret. Feel free to use it whenever you want to, just don't tell anyone," Hinata said as she put down her bag on the rock below.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm ready to have some fun," TenTen said as she was taking off her clothes.

"Me too," Temari agreed as she started taking her dress off as well, followed by Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Everyone each checked each other's bathing suit out. TenTen had on a green bandeau top with low rise boy shorts covered with a green wrap. Temari had on a string bikini set like Hinata, but hers was an aqua with dark blue swirls all over the top and bottom. Ino wore a purple halter bikini set with lavender hearts all over the top while the bottom, a regular bikini bottom, was a solid purple color. Predictably, Sakura wore an all pink bikini.

"Hinata-chan, you look hot in that lime green bikini we bought you last year," Ino said.

"Thanks Ino-chan," Hinata said while putting on sunblock. As Hinata, Ino, Temari, and TenTen were talking, Sakura was standing off to the side slightly glaring at Hinata.

_"Why couldn't I have large breasts like Hinata?" _She thought hatefully as she looked down at her flat chest. Unlike Hinata, who was blessed by puberty at an early age, Sakura had not changed much since her genin days. Ino, noticing Sakura standing by herself, yelled "Sakura what are you doing over there by yourself, get over here!" Sakura walked over to the other girls who were walking towards the edge of the river. Suddenly Hinata screamed

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" and pushed past the others as she ran towards the river.

"Hey!" TenTen, Temari, Ino, and Sakura shouted as they started running as well. The sounds of water splashing and girls screaming soon followed. While they were splashing water at each other having fun, Sakura, still overly jealous of Hinata's body, added chakra to her hands and used it to send it a large wave towards Hinata, who had her back turned. Temari, who saw what Sakura had done, yelled out

"Hinata-chan, watch out!" Hinata, who turned around in time to see the large wave coming towards her, shunshined out of the way in time. Hinata sent chakra to her feet to stay on top of the water.

"What the hell? Where did that wave come from?" Ino said as she stood on top of the water.

"Yeah, a river this small can't make waves as large as that one," TenTen said, looking confused. Temari ran over to Sakura and dragged her out of the water and proceeded to slap her hard.

"What the fuck was that Sakura?!" she yelled.

"Temari-chan, why did you do that?" Ino yelled as she, TenTen, and Hinata ran over to them.

"Sakura's stupid ass used chakra in the water to send that big ass wave towards Hina-chan," Temari said, shocking TenTen, Ino, and Hinata.

"Forehead, what the hell is your problem?" Ino yelled as a pissed look appeared on her face.

"Yeah, that shit wasn't cool Sakura," TenTen said in disapproval, a frown on her face. Recovering from the slap, Sakura huffed and said spitefully "I don't care."

"S-Sakura-chan, why would you do that? I thought we were friends," Hinata said with a sad look on her face. Sakura said nothing as she crossed her arms and looked the other deal.

"Damn it Billboard brow, what is your deal?" Ino screamed, trying to figure out it why Sakura is acting like a straight up bitch right now. She noticed Sakura glancing at Hinata's breasts and glared at the girl, who shrank back. Right then and there, it hit Ino like a ton of bricks.

_"Really forehead, that's just petty right there," _Ino thought sadly as she shook her head.

"I know why Sakura is acting like this," Ino said, looking straight at Sakura.

"Really blondie? You figured it out?" Temari asked. Ignoring the blonde remark, Ino replied

"Yep, it's all clear right now." Turning to Sakura, Ino shook her head in disappointment as she said

"Really Billboard Brow? I can't believe you're really mad over something like that. You really are petty." "

Ino-chan, you want to fill us in on this?" TenTen asked.

"Isn't it obvious to you guys? Sakura's jealous."

There it is guys, the fifth chapter of "Love Unbound"

For any Sakura lovers reading this, sorry but someone needed to be the bad guy here and she's just the type of person who would pull this kind of stunt.

Signing off.

Ms Crossover


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there everyone! Ms C is back with the next chapter of Love Unbound! Sorry for the lng wait but i had things to do including applying for school which I'll will be starting in the spring! Anywhos, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't think I should have to tell you what I don't own =).

Chapter Six

"Jealous?" Hinata, TenTen, and Temari exclaimed, all three wearing similar looks on their faces as they looked at each other.

"You heard 't that right Sakura?" Ino asked in a slightly accusing manner as all four girls turned their heads to the pink haired girl, who refused to admit anything.

"Jealous of what?" Temari asked. Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to admit to her guilt, Ino sighed and said

"She's jealous of Hinata-chan," while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Ino!" Sakura screeched.

"Why is she jealous of me?" Hinata asked, continuing to look lost.

"She's jealous because you have a large rack and she's flat," Ino said as all four walked towards the shore. Hinata, TenTen, and Temari were completely silent as they took in this information. Then all of a sudden, TenTen and Temari burst out laughing.

"Really Sakura, that's why you're mad at Hinata-chan? Because she has huge breasts and you're flat as a board?" Temari asked between her laughter.

"How come you guys aren't jealous?" Sakura asked, perplexed.

"Billboard brow, there's nothing for us to get jealous over. Sure, we might be envious a little, but we can't blame Hinata for having bigger boobs than all of us. Hell, Temari's older than us, but her boobs doesn't compare to Hinata's at all," Ino said wisely.

"Yeah, it's not Hina-chan's fault that puberty was extremely kind to her," TenTen jumped in as Sakura hung her head down in shame.

"Speak for yourself Blondie, my boobs are bigger than yours," Temari said as she gave a smug smirk towards her fellow blonde, to which Ino just stuck her tongue out.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan," Sakura said as she wore a sad look on her face. Hinat went up to Sakura and hugged as she said

"I forgive you Sakura-chan, everyone gets jealous sometimes, so it's okay."

"Well," Ino said loudly, "Now that Forehead and Hina-bear made up, let's get back in that water so we can float on Sakura's forehead."

"You better take that back Miss Piggy," Sakura threatened playfully as the five girls ran back to the water to

continue their girls' day out.

With Shikamaru

_"Damn it all, these feelings are so conflicting," _Shikamaru thought as he headed to Asuma's grave. After that little "chat" with his mother, Shikamaru left the house in order to get away from her.

_"That's the last time I'm talking to her about anything," _Shikamaru thought as he turned pink. As he walked through the town, he passed the flower shop Ino worked.

"Hmm, I should ask Ino, she knows about this stuff," Shikamaru saidto himself. Like Naruto, Shikamaru was completely clueless when it came to girls. Shikamaru entered the flower shop and rung the bell as he waitedfor Ino. "Hello there Shikamaru," a female voice called. Shikamaru turned around to see Ai, Ino's mother, coming from the back of the store.

"Hey Mrs. Yamanaka, have you seen Ino around?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around in a lazy manner.

"Ino-chan's with Sakura-chan and their friends on their girls' day," Ai answered. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm glad Ino isn't here right now. Knowing her, she would've told the village," Shikamaru said. Ai laughed, knowing that what he said about Ino was true. Ino was the gossip queen and couldn't hold a secret even if it depended on her life.

"Well then, what can I do for you then?" Ai said, leaning on the counter, her green eyes sparkling. Shikamaru then explained his dilemma and Ai was touched by it.

"Well then, I have just the solution for you, seeing as how you're in a flower shop," Ai said while smiling. She went to a display case and nimbly picked out several flowers and came back to the counter. She rearranged them and wrapped them in tissue paper and wrapped the bouquet in plastic. She held them up and pointed to three white lilies.

"These are called Calla Lilies. They symbolize magnificence and beauty. They also represent the two traits associated with white: purity and innocence." She then pointed to three white flowers that were similar to a white rose only the petals were more laid out in an odd manner.

"These are gardenias. They symbolize not only purity and sweetness, they're also indicative of a secret love," Ai said while winking at Shikamaru. She then pointed to three yellow and pink flowers.

"See these three? These are called variegated tulips, they symbolize beautiful eyes, and rightly so for the Hyuga Heiress." Next were three red flowers with petals shaped in a pentagonal manner.

"These are red hibiscus flowers. They symbolize delicate beauty. Lastly were three roses, two white and one red.

"These red and white roses, when together, symbolize unity." Ai handed the flower bouquet to Shikamaru, who tried to pay for them, but Ai shook her head.

"No need, they're on the house Shikamaru. Good luck with Hinata-chan," Ai said.

"Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka," Shikamaru said, waving to the woman as he left the shop. Not wanting anyone to see him, Shikamaru made his way to Hinata's house by jumping on the building roofs. He made itto the Hyuga compound. After being let through by the Hyuga guards, Shikamaru was on his way to the main house when he spotted Neji walkingtowards him.

_"Better him than Naruto and the others," _he thought.

"What's with the flowers Shikamaru?" Neji asked. Shikamaru blushed, making Neji perk up with interest.

_"Hmm, Shikamaru never blushes," _he thought silently.

"They're for….they're for…." Shikamaru trailed, turning a bright pink in the face.

"Uh huh, go on," Neji said, interested in what Shikamaru's response was. Shikamaru huffed and looked away from Neji as he muttered loud enough for him to say

"…They're for Hinata." Neji's jaw dropped to the ground.

_"H-Hinata-sama?!" _he shouted in his head. Not noticing Neji's shocked look, Shikamaru said

"Look, is Hinata here?"

"Uh, no. she's with Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Temari," Neji responded.

"Oh, well make sure these go to Hinata."

"Sure thing Shikamaru, I'll put these in her room right now," Neji said.

"Thanks a lot Neji," Shikamaru said, placing his hand on Neji's shoulder before walking away.

Later that evening

Hinata walked into the compound after greeting the guards. She passed Hiashi and Neji training in the training grounds before entering the house.

"Hey Hinata-nee-chan," Hanabi greeted.

"Hello Hanabi-chan," Hinata greeted back with a smile.

"How was Kirigakure?" Hanabi asked while eating anapple.

"Honestly, it was quite boring as we were only there to gather intel". Just then Hiashi and Neji walked then.

"Good evening otou-sama," Hinata greeted before bowing. "Good evening Hinata-hime," Hiashi greeted back pleasantly.

"Hinata-sama, there's something in your room that came for you today," Neji said while wearing a small smile. "What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, you'll just have to see for yourself," Hiashi said while slightly grinning. Hearing that, Hinata raced to her room with Hanabi on her heels. Hinata opened her bedroom door to see a beautiful flower bouquet in a purple vase.

"Nee-chan, those are so beautiful, who gave them to you?" Hanabi asked as she and Hinata admired the flowers. "They're from Shikamaru," Neji said while leaning on the wall. As she admired the floral bouquet, tears formed in her eyes.

_"Oh Shikamaru-kun," _she thought.

-Line Break-

The next day, Hinata got up bright and early and decided to see Shikamaru. After bathing, Hinata put on a light blue sleeveless tunic with bell sleeves that went from the middle of her arm to her wrists. She wore her black gloves along with a pair of form-fitting calf-length black pants. Strapping her kunai holster onto her right thigh, she quickly brushed her hair and went downstairs.

"Morning nee-chan," Hanabi greeted while eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, is otou-sama around?" Hinata asked.

"He went with Neji on a mission. They won't be back until this evening," Hanabi replied.

"Oh, okay. Speaking of which, don't you have a mission as well?" Hanabi's eyes bugged out as she realized she was going to be late.

"Thanks a lot nee-chan, I almost forgot," Hanabi said as finished off her cereal and quickly grabbed her bag.

"See you tomorrow nee-chan!" Hanabi yelled as she left. After eating a bowl of cereal herself, Hinata left the house. As she was walking, she thought about the flowers that Shikamaru sent her.

_"I don't think I can deny it any longer, I think I might be falling in love with him," _Hinata thought. She passed by Ino and Sakura who waved to her as they headed to the hospital. Another ten minutes later, Hinata found herself at the Nara compound. She knocked on the door and waited. Nearly ten seconds later, the door opened, revealing Shikamaru's mother Yoshino.

"Good Morning Yoshino-sama," Hinata said bowing to her.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, come on in," Yoshino said while smiling, eager to get the dish on what the heiress thought of her son. "Would you like some jasmine tea?" Yoshino asked as she was heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes please," Hinata said. While waiting in the living room, Hinata looked at all the pictures of the Nara family, from when Shikamaru was a baby to now. Hinata smiled as she spotted a picture of Shikamaru when he was a baby.

"Here you go Hinata-chan," Yoshino said while carrying two tea cups of jasmine tea.

"Thank you Yoshino-sama," Hinata said graciously as she inhaled the heavenly scent of the tea.

"You're welcome. So….what brings you to our neck of the woods Hinata-chan?" Yoshino inquired while wearing a grin on her face, her silver hoop earrings shining in the sunlight. Hinata felt herself blush as she drunk her tea.

"I'm here to see Shikamaru-kun," Hinata stated softly, though Yoshino heard every word.

"Really, may I ask why?" Yoshino asked politely.

"H-He sent me a bouquet of flowers yesterday while I was out," Hinata said while slightly stuttering. Yoshino was absolutely floored.

_"He sent flowers to her? Wow, he must really have it bad for her," _Yoshino thought as a smile of happiness appeared on her face. "Well then, Shikamaru is in the back yard tending to the deer," Yoshino said. Smiling at the Nara matriarch, Hinata stood up and said

"Thank you so much Yoshino-sama," and turned to leave the livingroom.

"Hinata-chan?" Yoshino called out.

"Yes?" Hinata asked as she turned to face Yoshino.

"Whatever happens between you and Shikamaru, don't hurt him," she said softly.

"I won't," Hinata assured and left out the back door. Once outside, Hinata activated her Byakugan to locate Shikamaru to

see that he was near the edge of the forest. Deactivating her bloodline, Hinata took off towards Hinata. Shikamaru himself was lying under a tree while watching the deer. As he lied there, Shikamaru thought of Hinata. _"I wonder what she thinks of the flowers," _he mused. As he was thinking this, he felt someone approaching. Shikamaru jumped up and pulled a kunai out, but he saw Hinata standing a few yards away. He put away his kunai and said

"What are you doing here Hinata-chan?" Hinata ran up to him and jumped on him, causing them to fall to the grass in a heap.

"What the hell? What happened" Shikamaru asked, quite perplexed at the turn of events that just occurred. Hinata, who had her face buried in his chest, looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Those flowers were so beautiful Shikamaru-kun," she said.

"Oh," was all Shikamaru could say at that moment. Turning a light shade of red, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head like a certain loud-mouthed blond Uzumaki.

"I'm glad you like them Hinata-chan," he said.

"Listen, there's something I have to tell you," Shikamaru started. Hinata sat up away from him and sat on the grass and waited for Shikamaru to continue.

"Listen, the reason why I gave you those flowers is because…..because….." Shikamaru trailed off, not sure if he wanted to go through with it.

"Yes Shikamaru?" Hinata asked, unsure of what he was trying to say. Just as Shikamaru was about to reply, there was a loud explosion near the village gates.

"What was that?" Hinata asked as she and Shikamaru quickly jumped up.

"I don't know but use your Byakugan," Shikamaru said. Hinata activated it and was shocked at what she saw. Hundreds of Sound ninjas had infiltrated the village and the Leaf Shinobi was fighting back.

"What do you see?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sound shinobi got into the village and are attacking as we speak," Hinata responded.

"Damn it, let's go," Shikamaru said as he and Hinata shunshined.

When they reached the Hokage Tower, they saw Sound and Leaf shinobi fighting each other. Hinata, with her bloodline activated, saw a number of Sound ninjas approaching them from behind.

"Shikamaru, we got company," Hinata said. Shikamaru tensed and took out a kunai as they waited for someone to make the first move. One of the Sound ninjas attacked, signaling the others to do the same, forcing Shikamaru and Hinata to defend themselves. Since there were sixteen Sound ninjas, Shikamaru and Hinata each had eight to deal with. "Give up while you can, the Leaf Village will fall in the name of Orochimaru!" One of the ninjas yelled. Hinata made several hand signs and stopped on the monkey sign and then put her hands forward as she yelled

"Ninja art: Hidden Snake Jutsu!" Several snakes flew from both sleeves and landed on a few of the Sound ninjas and strangled them. Another Sound ninja attempted to attack Hinata from behind, but Hinata saw this and threw several senbon laced with arsenic at the approaching ninja with deadly accuracy, three sticking in his neck and the other three in his heart. The ninja started convulsing violently with foam coming out of his mouth before falling over, dead. As the other Sound Nins came after her, Hinata made another chain of hand signs before landing on the tiger sign. Making a hole with her index finger and thumb, Hinata took in a large breath of air before breathing out a stream of fire that grew larger until it resembled a giant ball of flames. The ball instantly consumed the remaining Sound Ninjas that were left. Shikamaru, who had finished off his set of opponents a few minutes before, watched in amazement.

"You surprise me every time something happens Hinata-chan," Shikamaru stated. Hinata gave him a cheeky grin as more Sound Ninjas surrounded them. Just as they were preparing themselves, they heard a male yell

"Leaf Hurricane!" and slammed his way through the Sound.

"Lee, thank god you're here," Shikamaru said.

"Today is not a youthful day is it not?" the green-spandex clad chunin said as he slammed his foot into one unlucky sound ninja's face.

"Definitely not Lee," Hinata said as she used Rotation on most of the ninjas. Shikamaru was about say something when he felt the ground rumble. He looked down to see the ground cracking beneath Hinata.

"Hinata look out!" he shouted to the girl.

"Huh?" Hinata said and then looked down to see a large snake coming from the ground.

Hinata was then launched into the air courtesy of the snake's tail.

"HINATA!" Lee and Shikamaru yelled, horrified. Just as they were about to

rescue her, Anko and Tsunade suddenly appeared.

"Anko, Tsunade-sama, what you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry about Hinata-chan, she'll be okay," Tsunade said.

"How do you know that Lady Tsunade?" Lee asked, a little anxious.

"Because, she was trained by Tsunade-sama and I so I know she kick that snake's ass," Anko jumped in with a crazy grin on her face.

-Line Break-

Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!=)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there mi compadres, Ms C here with the continuation of my story Love Unbound. Here it is and enjoy!

Chapter Seven

_"Damn, I shouldn't have let my guard down," _Hinata scolded herself as she flew upward, the snake right below her, ready to devour her. Hinata flipped midair and made herself go higher than the snake. Once she was at the height she wanted to be at, Hinata lifted her right foot and, sending chakra to it, brought it down on the snake's head. She used so much force in her drop-kick that she split the snake down the middle as she fell to the ground. Meanwhile back on the ground, Shikamaru and Lee's jaws dropped at the sight of Hinata's deadly drop-kick while Tsunade and Anko were childishly rooting Hinata on.

"….Remind me never to get on Hinata-chan's bad side ever," Lee said, sounding normal for the first time. The other Rookie Nine, who had seen Hinata's performance, appeared next to Shikamaru and Lee.

"When did Hinata-chan learn that move?" TenTen asked, completely shocked.

"She kicked just like Tsunade Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted as he, Sakura, and Sai appeared as well.

"I'm confused right now, I thought Ino and Sakura were Tsunade-sama's only apprentices," Kiba said while wearing a confused look on his face, Akamaru barking his confusion as well.

"It appears we have been severely underestimating our teammate," Shino said. After Hinata defeated the snake, which turned out to be a summon, the remaining Sound forces, which had been whittled down to just over a hundred, either surrendered or escaped, causing the entire leaf shinobi force to celebrate. Hinata landed next to Tsunade and Anko while the others turned to her.

"Hinata-chan, you were so awesome," Anko said while throwing her arm around Hinata's neck. Hinata grinned as she said

"Thanks Anko-chan."

"Hinata-chan, can you explain to us why you were able to use Tsunade-sama's super strength?" TenTen asked. Before Hinata could answer, Tsunade said

"Hinata will answer everyone's questions after this meeting I'm about to hold. ANBU!" an ANBU with a dragon mask appeared.

"Call every chunin and jonin to the Hokage Tower roof. Dismissed," Tsunade ordered. The ANBU nodded and shunshined.

"Let's go everyone," Tsunade ordered as she took off towards the tower, Hinata and the others behind her. After the meeting, Tsunade held the Rookie Nine and Anko back.

"So Hinata-chan, care to explain that little stunt you pulled back there?" Kiba asked, with the others nodding in agreement. Hinata sighed and retold her story of how she came to be one of Tsunade's apprentices. At the end of her story, everyone with the exception of Choji and Shikamaru were amazed.

"Shikamaru, why aren't you and Choji surprised by this?" Ino inquired, perplexed at her teammates' lack of surprise.

"That's because we already knew," Shikamaru drawled.

"And you guys didn't tell us?" Ino screamed.

"Ino, it wasn't our place to tell Hinata-chan's secret," Choji said while eating his signature bag of barbeque flavored chips.

"Besides, I don't know why everyone is making a big deal out of it," Shikamaru said while shrugging his shoulders in indifference.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You all now know so get over it," Tsunade said.

"Actually since you all are here, I might as well get it over and done with already." Everyone, including Anko and Hinata, looked at each other in confusion.

"Shizune, bring me the scroll," Tsunade said.

"Right away Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she hurried off.

"What scroll are you talking about Baa-chan?" Naruto asked loudly. A vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead.

"If you would shut up, then I would explain," Tsunade said calmly although the vein on her forehead indicated otherwise.

"Now shut the hell up!" she roared, instantly cowing Naruto and by proxy, the rest of the Rookie Nine along with Hinata and Anko. Everyone was in two rows with Anko in front as she was the senior ninja while on one knee bowing. "Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, TenTen, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, please step in front," Tsunade commanded. Said persons rose and was now standing directly in front of Tsunade while standing at attention. Everyone else remained on their knees with Shizune standing off to the side while holding a medium sized scroll in her hands. Tsunade looked at the Hinata and the others she called to the front before saying

"As the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, It is my pleasure to announce that you all have been nominated to participate in the upcoming Jonin exams in seven months' time. Do you all accept this nomination?" Tsunade asked gravely.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," they all answered, including Naruto who was being surprisingly serious.

"Good, everyone can go back to their spots except for Hinata," Tsunade said. While she was saying this, Sakura, who was in the second row, was silently shaking with visible anger.

_"Why the hell wasn't I nominated? I deserve to be nominated along with Naruto-baka and Sai," _Sakura thought. Ino, who was right next to her, noticed and whispered

"You okay Forehead?"

"I'm fine Ino-pig," Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Shizune, the scroll please," Tsunade said and Shizune handed her the scroll. Tsunade smiled down at Hinata as she said

"I really enjoyed training you Hinata-chan as you were one of my best students aside from Shizune. That's why it gives me great pleasure in presenting you with the Slug summoning scroll." Hinata's eyes went wide while everyone else's jaws dropped except for Shizune, who smiled.

"Wha-What?" Hinata squeaked. Grinning at her reaction, Tsunade said

"That's right, you heard me. This is the first time I've ever given an apprentice the chance to summon slugs. I would have given it to Shizune, but she turned it down, and out of you, Sakura, and Ino, I think you deserved this the most. Do you accept this?" Before Hinata could answer though, a voice yelled out

"That's not fair Tsunade-sama!" Everyone turned to see Sakura standing up with an angry look on her face.

"Forehead, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ino yelled.

"Pinky, get your ass back in rank," Anko growled. "Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked, a frown marring her face.

"I deserve to be nominated for the jonin exams and I deserve the summoning scroll as well!" Sakura screamed as she glared jealously at Hinata, who stared back at her as well.

"Sakura-chan, be quiet or else Baa-chan will kill you," Naruto pleaded as he looked at Tsunade, who had a large vein on her forehead.

"Shut up baka!" Sakura yelled as she raised her fist to hit Naruto, but TenTen grabbed her arm as she frowned at her.

"That's enough Sakura. You shouldn't hit Naruto because he's trying to save you from Tsunade-sama's wrath," TenTen said.

"Sakura Haruno, if you know what's good for your health, you'd stand down and shut up before I personally throw your ass in jail," Tsunade said in a deceptively calm voice.

"No! I want my nomination!" Sakura yelled. Everyone on the roof was completely silent, including the hidden ANBU.

"I'm sorry, would you like to repeat that again Sakura?" Tsunade said while walking towards her, cracking her knuckles.

"I said I want my nomination," Sakura repeated, glaring at her sensei.

"Are you crazy Sakura? You just asked for your death wish!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru sighed and muttered

"Troublesome bitch." Sakura whirled around and glared at Shikamaru.

"What did you say?!" she hissed. Shikamaru sighed again as he hated having to repeat himself. He looked her square in the eye and said

"I'm sure you heard what I said. I said 'troublesome bit'" Shikamaru didn't finish his sentence as Sakura threw a strong punch in his face, launching him into the air.

"Shikamaru! Choji catch him!" Ino yelled.

"Partial expansion jutsu!" Choji yelled out. His right arm and hand grew as he stretched it out to catch him. Anko tackled Sakura to the ground and then dragged her to her feet by her hair while locking her arm around her neck tightly.

"Sakura, you've went too far this time!" Ino yelled, furious.

"For insubordination and attacking a fellow leaf ninja, I sentence you to three months in jail, ANBU!" Tsunade yelled. Three ANBU appeared instantly.

"Take Sakura Haruno and throw her ass in jail," Tsunade ordered. The three ANBU nodded, took Sakura from Anko and disappeared with her. Hinata meanwhile had went to Shikamaru and started to heal his cheek.

"A-Are you okay Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. Shikamaru groaned in pain as he said

"Yeah, I am now that you're here," while wearing a lazy smirk on his face, making Hinata blush.

-Line Break-

After that little fiasco with Sakura, Tsunade dismissed everyone except for Hinata, who had accepted the summoning scroll from Tsunade. Tsunade told Hinata to meet her at training ground seven in two hours. Hinata decided to visit Kurenai for a while. She arrived to Kurenai's house while bypassing the small reconstruction of certain buildings since the small Sound invasion hours ago. Hinata walked in and said

"Hello Kurenai-sensei." The raven haired jonin looked to see Hinata in the living room.

"Hello there Hinata-chan, are you here to see Akane-chan?" Kurenai asked. Hinata shook her head and said

"No. I just want to talk with you is all." Kurenai got up the table she was at and walked to the couch and sat down with Hinata.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Hinata then proceeded to tell everything, from being Tsunade's apprentice in secrecy to the Sakura fiasco that had just occurred nearly an hour ago. The crimson eyed jonin frowned at the description of Sakura's outlandish behavior, especially when she punched Shikamaru.

"Is Shikamaru going to be okay?" Kurenai asked.

"He's fine. I healed him on the spot. So how is Akane-chan?" Hinata asked. A smile of pure happiness appeared on Kurenai's face as she told of Akane. Hinata bade her sensei good bye and left. As she wondered around the village, she spotted Ino and TenTen running towards her.

"Hina-bear, congratulations!" They shouted as they glomped her.

"Eh hehe, thanks girls," Hinata said.

"Wait, you're not mad at me Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"No way, I could never be mad at you. You deserve it, better you than Forehead," Ino said. She frowned at the mention of her frenemy.

"I don't think I can forgive Sakura for punching Shikamaru."

"Yeah, that was totally uncalled for," TenTen said.

"Why don't we head over to Ichiraku's?" Hinata said. TenTen and Ino agreed and the three girls headed in that direction. While walking, Ino asked

"So what's up with you and Shikamaru?" her sky blue eyes sparkling. On cue, Hinata blushed, making Ino and TenTen perk up with interest.

"Spill it Hinata-chan. I can't believe you were holding out on us," Ino whined childishly. Hinata couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she thought of the Nara. Lost in her own little world, she didn't notice the knowing grins TenTen and Ino gave each other. They arrived at Ichiraku's and ordered some ramen. While they were waiting, Hinata spotted Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato heading towards them.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, TenTen-chan," Naruto greeted as he and the others sat down.

"Hello Naruto-kun," the three girls greeted back. As they waited for their food, Naruto turned to Hinata and said

"Eh sorry about that whole thing with Sakura-chan back there. I didn't expect her to react like that or for her to mouth off to Baa-chan like that." Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto and said

"It's okay Naruto-kun, it wasn't your fault. No one could have seen it coming." They all received their food and began eating.

"So Hinata-chan, who's going to train you for the jonin exams?" Ino asked.

"I don't know yet," Hinata said, looking thoughtful.

"I'll be happy to assist you," Yamato said.

"You will?" Hinata asked while having a surprised look on her face.

"Sure thing, it wouldn't be a problem training the Hyuga heiress," Yamato replied while grinning. Hinata finished up her bowl of ramen and paid for it.

"I have to meet Tsunade-sama at the training ground you guys," Hinata said.

"Good luck Hinata-chan," Ino, TenTen, and Naruto said while Sai simply smiled at her. Hinata took off, opting to jump on the building roofs. She flew through the forest and arrived to the training ground in no time at all. She saw that Tsunade was not there as yet. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to do a light workout. She started it by doing 200 pushups. By the time Tsunade arrived with Shizune in tow, Hinata had finished her pushups and was running around the training ground. Hinata spotted Tsunade and Shizune and ran up to them. Tsunade tossed her a soldier pill and Hinata quickly ate it, ignoring the bitter taste.

"Glad you could make it Hinata-chan," Tsunade said smiling. She unrolled the summoning scroll and sat on the ground.

"Now, nick your thumb and spread your blood on all five fingers. Once you do that, sign your name next to mines how I have it," Tsunade directed. Hinata did just what Tsunade said, she bit her thumb and coated her fingers with her blood and signed her name next to Tsunade's own. After that was done, Tsunade rolled up the scroll and handed it to Shizune.

"Now the next part is the learning the hand signs," Tsunade said. She showed Hinata the five hand signs needed to complete a summoning jutsu. Hinata got the signs down after just one try.

"Okay, the last part is to actually summon. Depending on how much chakra you use, you can summon different slugs in different sizes and colors. Using the hand signs, try and summon a medium sized slug," Tsunade said as she and Shizune stepped back to give Hinata some room. Hinata bit her thumb and went through the five hand signs before slamming down her right hand and yelling

"Summoning Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke surrounded the area around Hinata. When the smoke cleared, Hinata, Tsunade, and Shizune were shocked at the sight. Hinata managed to summon a medium sized slug indeed though it was larger than the three. It was purple and white.

"Tsunade-sama, did you summon me?" the slug asked in a feminine voice.

"No, I did," Hinata said, making the slug look down at her.

"Oh my, a new summoner and the Hyuga heiress at that," the slug exclaimed. "It is an honor to serve you Hyuga-sama," the slug said.

"Please call me Hinata," Hinata said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Sora," the slug said. "Please do not hesitate to summon me or the other slugs whenever you need our assistance. Will that be all Hinata-sama?" Sora asked.

"Yes, that is all," Hinata said.

"Then I will unsummon myself. Farewell Tsunade-sama, Hinata-sama, Shizune-chan," Sora said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade turned to Hinata and smiled as she said "Congratulations, you're officially a slug summoner."

-Line Break-

Yay! So Hina-chan is officially a slug summoner like Tsunade-sama. I tried not to make Hinata too overpowered so i made her summon a medium sized slug. Please continue to read and review, I very much appreciate it. I want to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers for sticking with my story even though I'm not updating as often as I should. I hope everyone had a merry christmas and so this is my late christmas present to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Ms Crossover here and back in action! Sorry about the long wait, I'm in school and so things are kind of hectic right now. But have no fear, I'm back to updating semi regularly now, so on with the next installment. I'm planning doing three more chapters before officially ending the story. I will also be working on the sequel to this story in the next couple of months, now enjoy the chapter =)**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-dono owns Naruto and all of its affliates T_T**

Chapter Eight

For the past five months, Hinata's been training vigorously for the upcoming Jonin exams. Her training with Yamato was going great so far. In addition to that, she received extra training from Hiashi. As the last two months started to whine down, she managed to learn kenjutsu from Yugao Uzuki and was now very proficient, using a katana and an odachi as dual weapons. Hinata and the others haven't seen much of Sakura ever since she was released from jail nearly four months ago. Right now the Hyuga heiress was currently at Ichiraku's enjoying a bowl of beef ramen. She had been dismissed from training for the day by Yamato and was now savoring her bowl of ramen. As she was eating, she felt someone cover her eyes. Hinata slightly smirked as she knew only person to do this.

"That's very mature of you….Shikamaru-kun." Said person grinned as he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek and sat down in the seat next to her. He and Hinata had started recently started dating nearly two and a half months after he confessed to her in the forest.

Flashback: Two and a half months ago

_It was a normal spring afternoon and Hinata and Shikamaru was in their usual spot under the tree near the waterfall. Since neither had any missions with their teams, Shikamaru and Hinata found themselves under the giant tree. As they were lying under the tree, Shikamaru suddenly spoke up. _

_"Hey Hinata-chan, remember back when we were in my backyard and I was about to tell you something before the Sound Invasion happened?" Hinata nodded and blushed slightly. Shikamaru hesitated for a few seconds then gathered the courage to continue. _

_"Well, what I'm trying to say is that I like you." There, he said it. Shikamaru unknowingly squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for his rejection. What he got instead was Hinata's hand holding his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the Hyuga heiress smiling at him sweetly. _

_"I've waited so long for you to say that," Hinata said. _

_"Why?" Shikamaru asked stupidly. Hinata giggled and leaned closer as she said _

_"Because I like you too you silly deer."_

End of flashback

Ever since then, they've been together. Although they haven't been on an official date with Hinata training for the jonin exams and Shikamaru on missions, the couple spent the small time they had just in places like the park.

"Hey Nata-chan, what are you doing today?" Shikamaru asked after ordering himself a bowl of chicken and pork ramen.

"Nothing. Yamato sensei gave me the rest of the day off to do whatever I want," Hinata said. Hearing that piece of information, Shikamaru grinned before saying

"Well then, would you do me the honor of going out with me on a date this evening o fair maiden?" Ayame, who had came out a few seconds earlier, watched to see Hinata's reaction. Hinata's jaw dropped for a few seconds before she let out a feminine squeal like a certain blonde female Yamanaka, making Ayame giggle. Hinata furiously bobbed her head up and down and screamed

"YES!" before launching herself at her boyfriend.

-Line Break-

Later on, Hinata found herself wondering to the flower shop where Ino worked at.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?" the platinum blonde asked. Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously and she said

"I'm going on a date with Shika-kun tonight." At this moment, Ino's face resembled a fish. Her face stayed like that for all of ten seconds before she squealed.

"MOM! I'm going on break!" Ino screamed before dragging Hinata out of the shop.

"It's about time he asked you," Ino said as the two girls walked together.

"Ino-chan, you know we've been busy with me training and him on missions," Hinata chided.

"I know. It's just that I'm really happy for you guys. Maybe you and him can double date with Shino and I one of these days," Ino said while smiling. Ino and Shino had recently started a slow relationship with each other nearly a month ago after a freak accident occurred on a mission they had together. They arrived to a small clothing store named

"Classy Wear". They entered it and started looking around for a dress. Sometime later, Ino found a perfect dress.

"What about this one Hina-bear?" Ino asked, holding up a dress. It was a powder blue strapless dress with sweetheart neckline and an empire waist line. Around the waist was a satin ribbon of a darker shade with rhinestones sprinkles randomly across the bust part.

"Ino-chan, it's perfect," Hinata said, her face lighting up but it dimmed slightly.

"But I like this one too," Hinata said as she held up the dress she had. It was a silver halter dress that was short in the front, stopping to her knees and it was long in the back.

"OMG Hinata-chan, we have to get both so you can wear the one you have on our double date!" Ino exclaimed. Hours later, Hinata was at home in her room getting ready for her date with Ino and TenTen helping her and Hanabi sitting on her bed watching.

"Come on Hinata-chan, stay still will ya?" TenTen chided. TenTen was working on her make up while Ino was handling her hair.

"Sorry TenTen-chan," Hinata said. A few minutes later, Ino said

"All done Hina-baby."

"Me too," TenTen said. Hinata turned to her mirror and gasped at the sight. TenTen had put on silver eye shadow that brought out her eyes along with mascara that accentuated her already long eyelashes. There was no need to add blush as her face already had that natural flush to it. Her hair was curled into large candy curls that fell to her waist with her bangs parted to the side.

"Nee-chan, you look so pretty," Hanabi said as she admired her sister.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan," Hinata replied while smiling.

"Come on, we have to get you into your dress. Shikamaru will be here in less than forty minutes," Ino said as she and TenTen dragged Hinata into her bathroom.

-Line Break-

Ten hair-raising minutes later, TenTen and Ino both stepped out of the bathroom with wide grins on their faces. "Presenting the 'new and improved' Hinata Hyuga," Ino announced loudly. Hinata walked out and Hanabi's jaw dropped at the sight of her elder sister. Hinata had the dress that Ino had chosen. The dress stopped just slightly above her knees, revealing her smooth legs that were freshly shaved. The bodice was somewhat modest, showing a moderate part of Hinata's cleavage.

"Nee-chan….you look hot!" Hanabi yelled loudly. Hinata blushed as Ino and TenTen both smirked.

"Shika's gonna be eating out of your hand by the end of this night Hina-chan," Ino said. Meanwhile Shikamaru had just arrived to the Hyuga residence.

"Shikamaru," Neji greeted politely. Shikamaru waved as he was led into the formal living room of the Hyuga household. Hiashi was in the living room and he stood to meet Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru," Hiashi greeted in a neutral tone.

"Lord Hiashi," Shikamaru greeted back politely as he bowed.

"I'll go get Hinata-sama," Neji said before leaving the room. As they waited, Hiashi asked

"So where are you taking Hinata-hime this evening?" "I'm taking her to the new restaurant that recently just opened. It's called 'Opulence," Shikamaru explained while internally sweating from anxiety. Hiashi rubbed his chin before saying

"Ah, that one. Excellent choice Shikamaru." As they were making small talk, Neji was currently waiting for Hinata by her door.

"Hinata-sama, Shikamaru is here," Neji said through the door.

"She's coming out now!" Ino yelled. A few moments later Hinata came out of her room. Neji's mouth flew open as he took in the sight of his dolled-up younger cousin. Ino smirked at Neji's expression and said

"If you're done drooling from your mouth, we would like go downstairs please." Neji quickly snapped his mouth shut and glared at Ino as she and TenTen snickered. Back downstairs, Hiashi and Shikamaru were discussing something when they heard sound of someone coming down the stairs. Shikamaru started sweating as he stood up. Hinata came downstairs and when Shikamaru saw her, he swore he felt he felt heart stop for a brief moment. Hinata had the same feeling as well as she took in Shikamaru's appearance. He wore a black suit with a dark green shirt underneath. He wore no tie and had the first three buttons of his suit undone. The most surprising thing was that his hair was not in its signature ponytail. His hair was slick back and fell past his shoulders. Ino, who had came downstairs with everyone else, wolf whistled and grinned as she said

"Wow Shikamaru, you've certainly cleaned up your look."

"Thanks Ino," he responded distantly as he continued to stare at Hinata.

"Um, you look great Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said as she blushed. Shikamaru grinned and said

"Thanks. You look beautiful Hinata-chan," making her blush.

"Aww," TenTen, Ino, and Hanabi gushed. TenTen wiped away a non-existant tear as she said

"Our little Hinata-chan is all grown up," making everyone laugh.

"Well then," Shikamaru said as he held out his arm, "Shall we go?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Shikamaru and Hinata left the Hyuga Compound but not before Ino, TenTen, and Hanabi snapped a bunch of pictures of them, much to Shikamaru's annoyance. Currently the couple of the hour was strolling through the streets of Konoha heading to their destination. As they passed, many people were in the awe of the couple, many girls envious of Hinata and her looks (dress included), while the guys were mad with jealousy at the fact that the laziest shinobi in all of Konohagakure no Sato somehow landed one of the most beautiful kunoichi in town. Others were thinking how the two shinobi made a cute couple.

"Where are we headed to tonight Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked, curiosity eating at her. Shikamaru smirked at her and replied

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Hinata pouted at this and Shikamaru found it cute on her, not that'd he say it out loud. He chuckled and said

"Don't worry kanojo, we'll be there soon." Hinata's face flushed at the intimate pet name he gave her.

"Okay….koibito." Shikamaru's cheeks turned red, but thankfully for him, Hinata didn't notice.

_"It seems Kami is on my side tonight," _Shikamaru thought silently while also thinking that nothing could possibly go wrong. Poor Shikamaru, when will he learn that no one is immune to the mischievous entity known as Murphy's Law? The couple arrived to the restaurant where they were met by the maitre'd. "I have a reservation for two under 'Nara'", Shikamaru said. Hinata was in absolute awe of the restaurant. She couldn't believe that Shikamaru managed to get a reservation at Opulence, the newest and quite frankly, one of the most expensive restaurants.

"Right this way Lord Shikamaru, Lady Hinata," the maitre'd said as he led the couple to a table in a corner that was semi-secluded.

"Shi-Shikamaru-kun, how did you manage to get a reservation here?" Hinata asked as Shikamaru pulled out her seat. "…I have my ways," was all he said as a sly smirk on his face. Hinata blushed slightly as she thought

_"That smirk of his is so hot." _She flushed even further. Their waitress, a pretty raven-haired young woman with amber colored eyes arrived back to their table with menus.

"Here you two lovebirds go. I'll be back in ten minutes to take your orders okay?" the woman said. The two nodded and the woman left. But unknown to them, the woman wore a malicious grin on her face as she left the restaurant by using the back door. Once she at the back of the restaurant by herself, the "woman" made the ram hand sign and smoke surrounded her. The smoke cleared, revealing a familiar bubblegum-haired green-eyed girl. Ever since she was released from jail four months ago, Sakura spent her time plotting revenge against Hinata. When she heard that Shikamaru and Hinata were going on the date, she immediately came up with a plan which she thought was fool-proof.

"Alright Hinata-teme, payback's a bitch," Sakura said as an evil grin appeared on her face.

-Line break-

Ten minutes later, Shikamaru and Hinata were ready to order. They both decided to have the same dish: Kenchin-jiru with a side of Chinese buns. Their raven-haired waitress arrived back.

"Are you guys ready to order now?" she asked politely.

"Yes, we'll both have the Kenchin-jiru with a side of Chinese buns," Shikamaru said. The "woman" wrote down the order and then said

"What about drinks?" Shikamaru looked to Hinata, who said

"Two cups of Jasmine tea please."

"Alright, two orders of Kenchin-jiru with Chinese buns and Jasmine tea coming right up," and the waitress walked away.

"So Hina-chan," Shikamaru started as he reached over and grabbed one of Hinata hands and started rubbing it softly,

"How is it so far?" Hinata smiled sweetly at her boyfriend and she replied

"Shika-kun, it's been perfect. The music, the atmosphere, everything is really tremendous."

"Would you look at what the cat drug in?" a voice said. The pair looked up to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko at their table.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked.

"We wanted to see if the rumors surrounding you two brats are true, and apparently they are," Tsunade said as she smiled at the couple. Their waitress came back with their food. She sat them in front of them and then hurried away.

"What's her problem?" Tsunade said.

"I don't know. She was really nice tonight," Hinata said as a slight frown appeared on her face. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and said

"Who cares?" Hinata smiled at her boyfriend's carelessness and inhaled the scent of her food, which caused her to stop abruptly. She frowned at her food as she noticed something off with the food. Training under Anko, Hinata learned how to use and spot various poisons and venoms.

"Shikamaru," Hinata said, catching everyone off guard with the lack of the suffix.

"Do not eat your food," she said gravely.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shikamaru said while he tensed up slightly.

"Anko-chan, smell this food," Hinata said, not answering her boyfriend's question. Tsunade and Shizune tensed as well as Anko leaned in to smell the food. Anko's faced screwed up and then smelled Shikamaru's food and immediately yelled

"What the fuck?!" loudly as she smacked the food onto the ground, causing everyone to look at the group.

"What's going on Anko?" Tsunade demanded.

"Someone poisoned Hina-chan and deer boy's food!" Anko shouted, causing everyone around to gasp.

"What?!" Tsunade roared. Shikamaru wore a shocked look on his face as he learned of this development. The maitre'd came to their table immediately.

"Is there a problem Lady Tsunade?" he asked.

"Yeah, one of your workers tried to poison two of my shinobi!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Oh dear," he said. He turned to Hinata and said "Lady Hinata, who was your waiter tonight?"

"A woman with black hair and amber-colored eyes," Hinata answered. The man wore a confused look on his face and said

"I have no waitress of that description working for me." Tsunade rubbed her temples as she said

"You mean to tell me that someone somehow managed to sneak into your restaurant and pose as a waitress in order to sabotage two clan heirs' food?" While she was saying this, Hinata spotted the waitress far in the back edging towards the backdoor.

"There she is" Hinata said as she pointed to the back.

"I got her Lady Tsunade. Nobody messes with my apprentice and her boy toy and gets away with it," Anko said before shunshining. Shikamaru blushed when Anko called him a "boy toy" while Hinata just smiled. Anko appeared a few seconds later with the woman being held in a head lock. Hinata discreetly activated her Byakugan and checked the woman. She was shocked at what she saw and quickly deactivated it.

"Lady Tsunade, she's under a henge," Hinata said.

"Unhenge yourself," Tsunade ordered. The woman made the ram hand sign and a cloud of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared, revealing Sakura Haruno as the prime suspect.

"Sakura/Pinky?" Tsunade and Anko exclaimed, both having shocked looks on their faces along with Shizune. Sakura glared at Hinata, who had a sad look on her face. Shikamaru had a pissed off look on his face as he stood up and took Hinata into his arms.

"Sakura, you better have a good reason for pulling this damn stunt four months after being released from jail," Tsunade said, a large throbbing vein on her forehead.

-Line Break-

After that disaster involving Sakura yet again, the maitre'd apologized to Shikamaru and Hinata and offered them a free meal as a result of their meal being tampered with, which they took as they were quite hungry. Sakura was taken to T&I by Anko, who got excited at the thought of torture. Currently the couple was taking a stroll through the park. As they were walking, the wind blew, making Hinata shiver. Shikamaru took off his coat and put it over Hinata's shoulders. They arrived to a park bench and sat down. Hinata rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Well this date was a complete disaster thanks to Sakura," Shikamaru said. "What a complete drag." Hinata giggled and said

"Well, it wasn't a complete disaster Deer-kun; at least we got a free meal out of it, even if it was at our expense."

"I guess," Shikamaru said while wearing a down look on his face. Hinata frowned when she saw the look on her boyfriend's face and decided to cheer him up. "Hey," she said, turning Shikamaru's head so that he was looking at her, "I enjoyed our time on this date with you tonight. I've already forgot about tonight's incident and you should do the same okay?" Seeing Hinata's face, Shikamaru felt a little better.

"You're right," he said. The couple went back to looking at the stars. Tonight was a night they'll never forget for years to come.

Two months later

Two months have passed since that unfortunate incident and Shikamaru and Hinata's relationship grew even stronger. It was now October 25, the day of the Annual Jonin Exams. Hinata woke up pumped and ready to go.

_"I can't believe today is the day I can become a jonin," _Hinata thought as she quickly jumped out of her bed. Just then, Hanabi burst into her room.

"Nee-chan today is the day. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Hanabi-chan." For the last two months before today, Hinata has been working extremely hard at polishing up her jutsus and her kenjutsu with Yugao. She had learned that she had a second elemental affinity, lightning to complement her fire affinity. So aside from her training with Yamato, Hinata had been studying lightning jutsus and learned there were only a few as shinobi with lightning affinity were extremely rare, along with wind users. Fortunately Kakashi was a lightning user and had taught her his original technique, Lightning Blade or more commonly known as the Chidori. It took her some time, but she managed to perfect it, after she trained in chakra molding and manipulation of course. In her spare time, she even managed to create several jutsus, including one to use in conjunction with her Byakugan. Hinata stretched for a bit to get the kinks out of her body before heading to her bathroom. Nearly ten minutes later, Hinata walked out in only her towel. Hinata went into her closet and took a special outfit. She bought it a couple months ago, but wanted to wear it on a special occasion such as today.

_"Well, today __is__ a good day to wear it like no other day," _the Hyuga mused as she put on her bra and underwear. She then put on her outfit and looked into the mirror to inspect herself. Hinata wore a cream-colored crop vest with a short-sleeved cropped fishnet shirt that stopped just a few inches above her navel, revealing her toned stomach and waistline. The collar of the fishnet shirt scooped low past her collarbone and sat above her vest zipper, revealing a portion of her cleavage. She wore a short skirt of the same color that stopped inches above the middle of her thighs. The skirt had a slit on the right side that revealed some of the black shorts underneath with fishnets attached to the shorts. Hanabi returned a short time to see the outfit her older sister was wearing.

"Hinata-nee, you look great. Neji-nii is gonna have a hard time beating back your fan boys once they see you in that get up," Hanabi commented, making her sister laugh. Hinata then stuffed her hair into a ponytail that sat in the middle of her hair. She slid on a pair of black fingerless gloves, replacing the ones she used before. She quickly wrapped tape around her right thigh and strapped on her kunai pouch. She then headed downstairs with Hanabi to eat breakfast. "Good Morning Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama" the cook by the name of Hideaki greeted.

"Good Morning daughters," Hiashi greeted.

"Good Morning otou-sama," Hinata and Hanabi greeted back as they bowed to their father, who bowed back.

"Hinata-hime, are you ready for the Jonin exams," Hiashi inquired as they ate their breakfast.

"Yes, I know I am," Hinata replied as she drunk her orange juice. Hiashi smiled slightly and said

"Well then I'll be there along with Hanabi to watch you dominate." Harumi entered the room and said

"Hinata-sama, your friends Ino-san and TenTen-san are here." Hinata quickly finished her breakfast and gave her father a quick hug before shunshining back to her room to get the scroll that contained her swords, a nifty trick she learned from TenTen. She returned downstairs and put on her brand new pair of black thigh high boots with heels and left the compound to meet Ino and TenTen.

-Line Break-

"So are you ready to do this?" TenTen asked as she, Hinata, and Ino made their way to the stadium where the exams would take place. TenTen and Ino had showered Hinata with compliments when they saw the outfit their former shy friend had on.

"Definitely. What about you TenTen-chan?" TenTen changed up her outfit as well from the usual outfit she wore. She wore a lavender and navy colored Chinese-style blouse that stopped at her elbow. She wore a navy skirt that tied at both sides with bandaged shorts underneath. Her hair was in its usual style except she had a single braid coming from underneath her two buns each. Her black fingerless gloves were replaced by full-sleeved fingerless gloves that stopped just inches before her elbow. She sported a large scroll on her back. TenTen grinned and said

"Oh yeah, I'm so ready to kick ass right now. I'm so pumped right now."

"Yeah, I'll be rooting for you girls in the stands," Ino said. Ino wore a purple blouse with black knee-length pants instead of her usual outfit. Her hair was in its usual style. They reached the stadium where the rest of the Rookie Nine were.

"Hey guys, we're here," TenTen said, catching everyone's attention. Ino went over to Shino and gave him a hug and they shared a brief kiss. TenTen went over to Naruto and they too shared a kiss. Naruto and TenTen had just started seeing each other two months ago. As she was looking for her own boyfriend, Hinata didn't notice someone sneaking up on her until someone covered her eyes and laid their hand on her waist.

"Shinobi should never be caught off guard," the person whispered. Hinata smiled as she felt Shikamaru's hand tighten possessively around her waist. Shikamaru's hand left her eyes and Hinata turned around and faced her boyfriend while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wish you would stop doing that," Hinata said as she pouted slightly. Shikamaru chuckled and said

"Sorry, but it's fun doing that." He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer as he said in a low husky voice "And for the record, that outfit is totally sexy on you. I'll have a hard time beating back your fan club." Hinata blushed and giggled as she brought her lips towards his own, sharing a tender kiss. It would have gone longer had Kiba not cleared his throat.

"Good luck," he whispered and kissed her once more, this time brief.

"Come on Shikamaru, Choji already went ahead to find us some good seats," Ino said as she dragged her teammate away, but not before giving Shino a sultry good bye kiss.

"Alright guys, let's go out there and kick some ass!" Naruto yelled as everyone yelled except for Shino and Sai. The group made their way into the stadium where Shinobi from different villages were standing around. Up in the Kage stand, all five Kages were currently present with their personal guards behind them. The Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure A, a dark-skinned man whose white-blond hair was cornrowed and sporting a goatee on his chin turned to Tsunade and said "I brought ten chuunins to take the exams Tsunade, how many you have?" Tsunade smirked and said

"I have seven chuunins."

"Ah, I see," A said while stroking his goatee.

"Why do you ask? You want to bet on it?" Tsunade said as an eager look appeared on her face.

"Lady Tsunade, you know it's against the rules to bet," Shizune said while wearing a disapproving look on her face."Besides, everyone knows you're horrible at gambling."

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled while pouting, making the rest of the Kages chuckle at the Hokage's childish antics.

"Since you all were discussing the numbers of chuunins, I thought you all should know I sent fifteen," the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure Mei Terumi said.

"I have six," Ohnoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure stated.

"And I have seven, the same as Tsunade," came the deep and gravelly voice of Gaara, the newest and youngest of the Kages as Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure.

"Well, might as well get this over with," Tsunade said. The blonde Hokage stood up and put on her Kage hat, along with Gaara and the others. Tsunade held her right hand up, immediately silencing the entire arena. The wind blew as all five Kages stood up, their respective hats shadowing their faces. The shinobi in the arena immediately snapped to attention. Tsunade added chakra to her voice before saying

"Good Morning everyone, shinobi, civilians, and nobility alike! Welcome to the annual Jonin Exams!" The crowd cheered loudly and Tsunade smirked and waited for the crowd to settle down a bit. Once the crowd settled down, Tsunade continued on

"As the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I hereby declare that the Jonin Exams began!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone Ms. C here! Sorry about not updating but i no longer have a computer so...yeah -_-. anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto -_-

Chapter Ten

The crowd roared after Tsunade's announcement. Down in the arena, Hinata and the others were checking out their competition.

"Man, sure is a lot of Kiri ninjas here," Kiba commented.

_"This is my chance to make a name for myself," _Hinata thought as she fiddled with the scrolls containing her swords. As she was doing so, she had a strange sensation that someone was glaring holes into her head. She turned to see a dark-skinned girl glaring at her. She had stunning amber colored eyes with matching earrings. She had long red wavy hair that fell past her shoulders. Hinata raised an eyebrow at the girl before turning away. The proctor for the exams, Genma, handed everyone a slip.

"Focus your chakra into the paper. depending on your chakra element nature, the paper will reveal your number," Genma explained. Hinata did so and the paper crinkled at thre top left and right corners while the bottom left and right corners turned black, indicative of her lightning and fire nature. In the middle was the number twenty.

"Hinata-chan, what number do you have?" TenTen asked.

"I have twenty, what about you?" Hinata asked.

"I have twenty-four," she replied.

"I got ten," Kiba said. Before they could discuss it further, Tsunade said

"Alright, everyone listen up." The entire stadium fell silent as the chunins gave Tsunade their undivided attention. She then proceeded to explain the set up of the exams, which was like a battle royale. Matches 1-20 would be held today, matches 21-44 tomorrow and the semi-finals and finals the week from today. Tsunade then gave Genma the signal to begin. He sent everyone but one and two to the waiting area. One was a kunoichi from Sunagakure. She had black hair and blue eyes. Number two was a kunoichi as well, but from Iwagakure. She had short black hair similar to Shizune's with matching black eyes. In the Kage stand, Ohnoki and Gaara both smirked at each other as Ohnoki said

"May the best kunoichi win."

"Is that Kurotsuchi you brought?" Tsunade inquired and Ohnoki nodded. They heard Genma yell out "Hajime!"

-Line Break-

The two girls stared at each other as both waited for the other to make a move. After a few minutes when it was clear that Kurotsuchi wasn't making the first move, the kunoichi from Suna went ahead. She reached into her pouch and grabbed several shurikens, putting Kurotsuchi on edge. After a few seconds, the girl suddenly threw the shuriken.

_"Shit," _Kurotsuchi thought as she pulled out a kunai and quickly deflected the shuriken only to see that the girl was no where in sight.

_"What the?" _Kurotsuchi thought as she looked around. Her instincts screamed danger and she put her arms up in an X in time to block a roundhouse kick from the Suna kunoichi. They then fell into a taijutsu battle. Unfortunately for the Iwa kunoichi, taijutsu was not her strongest suit. Although she managed to block majority of the blows, Kurotsuchi was hit a few times. Back in the Kage stand, Ohnoki frowned a little as he watched Kurotsuchi struggle.

_"Taijutsu was never really her thing," _he thought.

"Kazekage-sama, that kunoichi of yours is good," Mei said, slightly impressed.

"Yes, Machi is extremely skilled in taijutsu and her speed is the best among her age group," Gaara said while a small smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Ohnoki. Ohnoki grunted and turned his attention back to the battle. Kurotsuchi managed to avoid one of Machi's kicks and decided to turn the battle into a ninjutsu battle. Machi must have been thinking the same because she made three hand seals and stooped on the fouth which was the ram before yelling out "Wind style:Powerful Wind Wave Jutsu!" Machi blew out a swtrong blade of wind towards Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi made a few hand seals before calling out "Earth style: Earth dome Jutsu!" A dome made of the earth erupted and surrounded Kurotsuchi, effectively blocking Machi's jutsu. She then made another set of hand seals before disappearing into the earth and reappearing outside the dome, surprising Machi.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Kurotsuchi smirked a little and said

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Machi glared at her and yelled

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" She made three hand seals and yelled

"Wind style: Flower Sacttering Dance Jutsu!" A cyclone made of flower petals appeared and Machi directed it towards Kurotsuchi. The Iwa kunoichi did her best to avoid it, but the cyclone was still after her. Finally, she made several hand seals before spitting out a dragon head made of mud at the cyclone, destroying it. Both girls dropped to their knees as they panted hard. Machi made a single hand sign and in a cloud of smoke, another Machi appeared.

_"What the hell is she planning?" _Kurotsuchi wondered. In the Kage stand, a full blown smirk appeared on Gaara's face as he said

"Prepare to lose Tsuchikage-sama. Machi is well known in Suna for her collaboration jutsu*." But to his dismay, Ohnoki smirked back and said

"Don't count out my girl just yet. Kurotsuchi's got a trick up her sleeve." Back in the arena, the Orignal Machi made the tiger sign before blowing out fire from her mouth towards Kurotsuchi. Unknown to Machi, the Iwa kunoichi made an earth dome and then slid underground and reappeared outside the dome as the Machi clone adding wind to the fire to what they thought was a roasting Kurotsuchi.

"What a magnificent collaboration jutsu," Tsunade praised, impressed.

"It was impressive indeed," A said. Once the fore cleared, Machi wa shocked to see an earth dome in Kurotsuchi's place. She then looked around to see Kurotsuchi in the air. Kurotsuchi made the rabbit, ox, dog, and snake seals. Ohnoki smirked when he saw what was coming next.

_"Lava style: Quicklime Jutsu*," _Kurotsuchi thought as she blew out a thick and sticky substance from her mouth and it began to surround Machi. Tsunade, Gaara, A, and Mei especially were shocked.

"She has the kekkai genkai for lava style?" Mei asked with a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Yes though in her case it's quicklime instead of acyual lava like yours," Ohnoki said. Machi started panicking as the quicklime negan to encrouch on her. Kurotsuchi then made another set of hand seals before spewing out water in the shape of a trumpet.

"Why did she use a water jutsu?" Shizune asked.

"The water helps the quicklime's pressure and increases its reach even further," Ohnoki explained. Machi found herself trapped in the mixture of quicklime and water, unable to move.

"Machi is unable to continue, the winner is Kurotsuchi," Genma announced. Kurotsuchi smirked at Machi before walking away. The crowd began to cheer in favor of Kurotsuchi. The Konoha group was shocked to sat the least.

"Wow, she's good," TenTen commented.

"Yes! The powerful flames of youth are exploding from her!"Lee yelled before TenTen bashed him on the head.

"Shut the hell up Lee!" she screeched, making everyone around sweat drop.

-Line Break-

The next several matches were a mixture of exciting and boring. Some ended quickly like Kiba's own where the girl was going against from Kirigakure promptly withdrew after seeing how big Akamaru was. Others were kind of drawn out. Up in the stands, Shikamaru was almost asleep on his feet.

"What the hell? When is Hinata-chan coming up?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Who knows? I hope it's soon, "Choji said and Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. After several more matches, Hinata was finally up.

"Go get'em Hina-bear," TenTen said.

"Yeah, go out there and kick ass!" Naruto yelled. Shino nodded his head and Sai simply smiled.

"Thanks you guys," she said before jumping over the rail and landing in front of Genma.

"Show off," he said while smirking. Hinata saw her opponent approach. He was from Kirigakure. He had long dark blue hair that was in a ponytail with matching blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black tank top that showed off his impressive biceps with jonin-style pants and black sandals. All in all, he was very handsome. "Hello there Ms. Hyuga. My name is Ryu Hozuki ," he said in a smooth voice as he grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed it, making her blush. In the stands, Shikamaru was pissed off.

"You bastard!" he yelled and was about to jump into the stadium but Choji held back.

"Shikamaru calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Choji said although he was very unsure of this. Shikamru grunted but sat back down while grumbling over his breath.

"Ehm, thank you...I think," Hinata said uncertainly. Genma rolled his eyes before saying "Hajime!"

-Line Break-

There you guys have it, now hit the review button now! lol


	11. Chapter 11

Hey** everyone Mz.C here! Sorry I took so long to update but I kind of procrastinating -_-. Anyways, here is the next chapter for Love Unbound, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Ryugetsu Hozuki**

Chapter One

After yelling out 'Hajime', Genma immediately jumped back as the two shinobi faced each other. Hinata jumped back a few feet as she studied her opponent. Back in the stands, Yugao frowned a little.

_"Hmm, could this guy be of any relation to that creep that be with the Uchiha and his group?" _she thought. In the stadium, Hinata unknowingly voiced Yugao's thoughts by asking him

"Are you by any chance related to a guy by the name of Suigetsu Hozuki?" Ryu looked at Hinata funny.

"How do you know my brother?" he inquired. Hinata shrugged her shoulders before replying

"I ran into him some months ago, now enough talking." Ryu smirked and took out a nodachi as he said

"My kind of girl." A few seconds passed before Ryu decided to make the first move by slashing at Hinata. Hinata quickly blocked it with her left foot as she bent backwards and pivoted on her right foot. As she pivoted, she unraveled her scroll and took out her own nodachi and swung it around to block Ryu's sword. In the Kage stand, Tsunade wore a smug smirk on her face while the rest of the Kages were shocked.

"Since when was the Hyuga heiress skilled in kenjutsu?" Ohnoki demanded to Tsunade who just smirked in response.

"I do believe this will be a very extraordinary match up," Mei said as she looked at Tsunade.

"Just wait, you all haven't seen anything yet," Tsunade said gleefully as an evil smile appeared on her face. In the stands, Hiashi and the clan elders were shocked at Hinata's cjoice of not using the clan techniques.

"Hiashi, what is the meaning of this?" a cland elder by the name of Hiro demanded angrily.

"Hiro, I don't know what the problem is. This is clearly the results of her training," Hiashi replied coolly, though he was smirking internally. Back in the stadium, Hinata and Ryu were engaged in an exciting kenjutsu battle.

"Hey, you're great," Ryu commented. Hinata smiled a little at him as she replied

"You're not so bad yourself Ryu." Ryu smirked and said

"For future references, my real name is Ryugetsu." After about ten minutes more of kenjutsu action, the two shinobi decided to mutually end. Hinata had just resealed her sword when she felt the tip of a sword at the back of her neck.

"Never let your guard down Hinata-hime," Ryu said as he held the sword close to her neck. He slipped his left hand onto her waist as he said this. In the stands, Shikamaru was fuming with insane jealousy.

"That slick bastard, wait until I get my hands on him," he muttered angrily under his breath.

"Either that kid's got an incredible set of balls or he's really asking for a death wish," Ino commented with Choji nodding in agreement. "Hinata" 's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the nerve of this guy. Mei's visible eyebrow was also twitching in annoyance.

_"Fucking idiot," _Mei thought, cringing when she heard Tsunade and A laughing at her shinobi. Meanwhile a smirk appeared on "Hinata" 's face as she casually replied

"Who said I let my guard down?" and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, surprising Ryu.

_"A clone? But when did she?"_ he questioned himself. His instincts screamed out to him and looked up in time to see Hinata in the air. Hinata cocked back her right fist and got ready to deliver a face-crushing blow.

"Shit," was all Ryu could utter. Luckily for him, he barely managed to dodge Hinata's crushing blow as her fist landed in the ground, creating a gigantic sized crater in the stadium. Everyone was shocked at the damage Hinata created. Mei's mouth dropped open.

"Tsunade, you trained heiress in your style of your fighting?" A inquired, highly impressed.

"Yep, although that was only one-fifth of her strength," Tsunade said while wearing an extremely smug grin.

In the stadium, Ryu's eyes bulged out as he looked at the damaged.

_"Oh man, that could've been my face had I not dodged her fist," _he thought as he cringed internally. He watched as Hinata jumped out of the crater. Right then Ryu knew he had to get serious while trying to avoid her hits. He took out a large scroll, which put Hinata immediately on guard. He quickly unraveled it, nicked his thumb and spread his blood on the inside of the scroll. Immediately a barrage of flaming arrows came towards her. She activated her blood line and rapidly spun around, deflecting the arrows. She then saw Ryu unravel another scroll. Just then, a dragon appeared out of the scroll.

_"Shoot," _Hinata thought as she took out a kunai. she nicked her thumb and went through the hand signs and placed her right hand on the ground before shouting out "Summoning Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, standing next to Hinata was a green and white slug that was the same height as Hinata. The crowd was amazed along with some of the Kages. The slug turned to Hinata and asked

"Is there anything you need Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, get rid of that dragon please," Hinata requested. While the slug was dealing with the dragon, Hinata and Ryu went into a taijutsu battle. During the match, it became pretty clear that Ryu and Hinata were evenly matched as far as taijutsu, though Hinata had a slight advantage over him. As they were trading blows, somehow Ryu slipped. giving Hinata an opening. Hinata cocked back her right fist and delivered a powerful right hook to Ryu's face, sending him flying into the wall. Genma went to him and saw that he was out cold.

_"Man, that was one hell of a punch," _he thought. He walked over to Hinata and grinned at her before announcing

"Ryu is unable to continue. The winner of the match is Hinata Hyuga." The crowd roared at the announcement, the cheering was deafening. Hinata blushed as TenTen and the others ran up to her.

"Hina-baby you did it!" TenTen screamed as she hugged Hinata tightly.

"Way to go Hinata-chan!" Kiba and Naruto yelled loudly with Akamaru baking happily. Meanwhile in the stands, Choji and Ino were cheering as well. Shikamaru, not one to get excited over things like this, let a small smirk appear on his face as he shunshined to the arena. Hinata was busy receiving congratulations so she didn't notice Shikamaru behind her until he put his hands on her waist.

"Congrats baby," he whispered, smirking as Hinata jumped a foot in the air.

"S-Shikamaru-kun, d-don't do that!" Hinata squeaked. She faced her boyfriend and held onto him.

"Why don't we get out of here since your match was the last one for the day?" Shikamaru suggested. Hinata nodded and gripped his shoulders tightly as Shikamaru shunshined them to their usual spot in the woods. Once they were thee, Shikamaru picked Hinata up and spun her around.

"I'm glad you won your match Hinata-chan," Shikamaru said he held Hinata close to him. Hinata blushed and replied

"T-Thank you Shika-kun." The couple held each other for a while before Shikamaru came up with an idea.

"I think a proper "congratulations" should be in order," Shikamaru said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. She was suddenly pushed against the tree by Shikamaru.

"I mean this," he replied and dipped his head and captured Hinata's lips in a kiss.

**Well there you have it, chapter eleven. Now do me a huge favor and review and I just might let you have Jacob Black ;)**

**Jacob: WTF? I'm not even in this story idiot!**

**Me: Quiet you!**

**Jacob: Make me!**

**Me (cocking back shotgun): You want to try me?**

**Jacob:...**


End file.
